20 pasos
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: La familia Uchiha tiene todo lo que cualquiera querría desear, desde la perfecta y cariñosa esposa de Fugaku, Mikoto, el inteligente hijo mayor, Itachi, el acertivo Sasuke y el corazón de la familia, Akari. Pero nada es lo que parece, ya que Karin Uzumaki, una niña que vive en la inmundicia de Konoha, vive con sus padres auto destructivos. Él 26, ella 12.
1. Prefasio

**― Prefacio ****―**

_Gotas carmesíes._

_Esas que saben a hierro, de las que son hermosas, que cuesta la vida sacarlas._

_Gotas transparentes._

_Las que saben a sal, y te cuesta el alma hacerlas aparecer._

_Un susurro de "todo estará bien", pero ella lo sabe bien._

_Nada estará "bien"._

_Por que su madre lo está estrangulando. Su padre ríe, presa de las alucinaciones._

_"Mátalo, que muera" grita él._

_Ella no puede decir nada, se ha quedado muda._

_"Corre, hermana..." dice en un hilo de voz el pequeño de cabello tinto. _

_Ella se queda helada._

_Sus pies comienzan a moverse, el hombre mayor va por ella, y su destino será el mismo que el pequeño._

_Sus pies se mueven, más rápido._

_Ella desea detenerse, pero su instinto le empuja a seguir viviendo._

_Entonces, ya no escucha nada, ni los llantos, ni las risas, ni las maldiciones._

_Solo esta ella y su respiración, junto con la inmensidad de la ciudad que se cierne sobre sus ojos._


	2. Capítulo I

** ― オニキス ―**

**(onikisu/onix)**

El sol estaba en el punto más alto en el cielo, se reflejaba justo en el enorme edificio negro, que dejaba ver un enorme abanico como logotipo. La mitad de arriba, roja, y la otra blanca, mientras que con letras de aproximadamente dos metros, las cuales colgaban de lo más alto se dejaba leer:

Uchiha corp. &amp; co.

La Uchiha corp. &amp; co. era una de las mejores empresas dedicadas a diversos comercios, pero el que le había hecho ganar un prestigio era, sin duda, el dedicarse a crear bastantes edificios innovadores por todo el mundo; Fugaku había invertido toda su vida en levantarlo, iniciando solo en un bloque de edificio hacía más de cuarenta años, su hijo, Itachi, quien le precedía, era su favorito para manejarla, pero este se había negado, dando como segunda opción a Uchiha Sasuke.

Con veintiséis años de edad, Sasuke ya era todo un pionero en la materia de administración dentro de su empresa, y el tener como propósito el ser mejor en todo, incluso mejor que su hermano, Itachi ―dicha rivalidad había sido fomentada gracias a Fugaku―.

Bajo de su Audi A1 negro, Estacionando justo en la entrada, y una vez que bajó del auto, le entregó las llaves al chalán para que éste lo aparcara. El joven inclinó la cabeza y lo saludó, Sasuke se limitó a soltar sus ya comunes monosílabos.

Subió por las tres escaleras de granito, haciendo que sus relucientes zapatos de marca sonaran en el asfalto, una vez que hubo llegado a las dos puertas de cristal, dos mujeres le abrieron para que continuase, estas saludaron cortesmente, mientras que en su interior suspiraban por un poco de atención por parte del apuesto Uchiha Sasuke. Éste continuó caminando parsimonioso hasta el elevador, sin saludar a la recepcionista ―quién siempre tenía la esperanza de que el azabache la saludase― giró y tecleó el último piso; cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, todas las mujeres que le habían visto pasar suspiraron, ensimismadas.

Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto un hombre bastante apuesto, emanaba un aura madura, de elegancia y estoicismo que en el instante atraía a cual más, sus penetrantes ojos negros, en compañía de su azabache cabellera le otorgaban una sensualidad oriental inimaginable, y su voz... era ronca, pesada, y muy atractiva. Él lo notaba, y sabía muy bien como usarlo, conseguía cualquier cosa, bueno, casi cualquier cosa, gracias a ello. Muchas chicas que se decían ser sus "amantes" hablaban que su cuerpo era incluso aún mejor, pero siempre que se adentraba aún más en el tema, jamás se atrevían a afirmar nada, lo que terminó por saberse que solo eran inventos de las mismas chicas, aunque claro, nadie dudaba que Sasuke no tuviese tal delicia de cuerpo.

Pues bien, una vez que Sasuke llegó al último piso, en él lo recibió una joven de cabellera castaña, recibía el nombre de Tenten.

Tenten sí que sabía las dimensiones del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero era tan discreta que nadie podría imaginarse que era la "dama" de compañía de él.

― Buen día señor - le dijo, mientras se inclinaba un poco para saludarlo.

― ¿Alguna novedad?

― Solo los documentos para cerrar el contrato del señor Hyuuga - respondió, extendiéndole dichos documentos en una carpeta de cuero café - su abogado solo ha puesto algunas especificaciones en cuanto a los pagos, aquí, en el apartado F, sección dos, dice que solo serán dos pagos, y no cuatro como se había acordado.

«Así que cree pagar pronto, el muy creído» pensó él.

»Pero en cambio de ser transacción bancaria, serán dados cheques. - concluyó Tenten.

― Bien. - respondió Sasuke - ¿Qué más?

La castaña sacó un sobre amarillo de entre todos las cartas de facturas y demás, dicha carta la dejó en el escritorio de caoba de Sasuke y la deslizó con su dedo índice hasta acercarla a él. Después de que Sasuke la tomara, ella dijo:

― Esta carta vino a entregarla él, me dijo que debía de hacértela llegar personalmente... dice, que quiere...

― Lárgate. Es todo.

Tenten se volvió a inclinar para despedirse, o eso creyó Sasuke, por que cuando supo que se acercaba a él, imaginó lo que sucedería después.

― Te ves estresado... necesitas...relajarte.

La castaña recorrió a Sasuke, las ruedas de su silla de cuero negro chirriaron contra el piso, aún así los amplios azulejos seguían brillando. Tenten se puso de rodillas, frente al Uchiha, y comenzó a bajarle la bragueta. Sasuke veía, inmutable, como ella le sacaba su miembro de su fino boxer, y después lo introducía en su boca.

Miró a la enorme ventana que abarcaba toda una pared, los vidrios polarizados disminuían el resplandor de este, evitando que calara en sus oscuros ojos, preguntándose, cuando podría librarse de aquél pasado suyo.

* * *

Una vez que el sol ya estaba cubierto, y las estrellas habían comenzado por aparecer, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

― Soy Naruto, ¿Puedo...

― Adelante. - respondió, interrumpiendo al Uzumaki antes de que formulase su pregunta.

Vio girar la manija de la puerta de hierro forjado con espirales, seguido de un click y esta se abrió, dejando ver a su rubio amigo, él tenía puesto un traje azul marino con camisa azul cielo, junto con una corbata azul rey con rayas color plata, junto con sus zapatos de diseñador.

― ¿Por qué sigues aquí teme? Ya todos se han ido... pasan de las nueve.

― ¿Y que haces aquí, entonces?

― Como llamé a tu celular y no contestabas, supuse que seguías aquí... me dijiste que te recordara de la cita con Sakura-chan.

«mierda» pensó Sasuke.

Se levantó de su silla, presuroso a recoger su portafolios de cuero negro, tomó su gabardina color pistache del perchero de hierro que se encontraba en una esquina de su inmensa oficina y salió de ella, Naruto le miró divertido, y Sasuke bufó.

― Heh, teme, si necesitabas tiempo a solas me hubieras dicho - dijo apuntando a la bragueta que aún estaba abajo.

― Tsk..

― Es broma, es broma - respondió con las manos en alto - tranquilo.

Llegaron al elevador, Sasuke tecleó el botón que loa dirigía a la planta baja, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a bajar. Una vez ahí, se volvieron a abrir, saliendo al gran vestíbulo. Todo estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de los intendentes que barrían, trapeaban y en general, arreglaban todo ahí. El guardia de seguridad se levantó de golpe de su silla y despidió a Sasuke y a Naruto con bastante torpeza, Naruto fue el único que se despidió.

El chalán ya tenía el coche de Sasuke preparado en la entrada, listo para arrancar, mientras ambos bajaban, el chalán entregó las llaves a Sasuke, posteriormente, este llegó a su coche.

― Suerte con tu cita tardía - vocifero Naruto - no te preocupes, Sakura no es tan mala contigo como para pegarte como a mi.

Dicho esto, se escuchó un rugir, Sasuke miró a su retrovisor y logró ver el coche rojo deportivo ―un Ferrari, claro― al cual se subió Naruto. Una vez arriba, hizo el cambio de luces de bajas a aptas, un par de veces, despidiéndose de su amigo. El Uzumaki partió primero.

* * *

Estando conduciendo por la avenida principal, la cual comenzaba a fluir, a pesar del tráfico, al Uchiha se le vino a la cabeza el como estaba saliendo con la Haruno ahora; dado que claro, su padre era un accionista de una de las ramas de la empresa Uchiha corp. &amp; co. A su padre, Fugaku, le pareció buena idea el que comprara aún más acciones, comprometiendo a su hijo, Sasuke, con la hija de tal accionista, Sakura; ambos habían asistido a la misma universidad, y como Fugaku supo de los sentimientos que albergaba la Haruno para con su hijo, el hecho venía perfecto al plan.

El celular sonó, indicándole al Uchiha que tenía un mensaje, y aprovechó la luz roja para leerlo.  
_

**De:** H. SAKURA.

**Asunto:** ¿Vienes?

Quedamos que saldríamos a las ocho vendrías por mi... ¿Te sigo esperando o...me duermo ya?  
_

Una vez que se puso la luz en verde, guardó el aparato, piso el clutch y puso la primera velocidad, el motor rugió como un tigre y salió andando con velocidad. No tardó mucho para llegar a _Yume_, el condominio de casas lujosas donde vivía Sakura, su prometida. Una vez que llegó a la casa con el número 1994-A, paró en seco, haciendo que las llantas chirriaran, cuando salió de él, puso ver a Sakura asomándose por una ventana, ella alzó la mano para saludarlo, e inmediatamente se vieron las cortinas recorrerse para que ella desapareciese dentro. No tardó mucho en abrir, y cuando lo hizo se abalanzó contra los labios de Sasuke, besándolo con urgencia, él se limitó a intentar corresponderle, no podía ser hipócrita y decir que la amaba, así que la única solución viable para él solo era el corresponderle. Sería injusto, también, decir que no la quería, por que si lo hacía, pero no de la manera tan intensa y avasalladora de Sakura. Ella le decía casi a diario que se lo ganaría, pero después de tres años de novios y dos meses de compromiso, no habían muchos resultados.

― Hola, Sasuke-kun.

Nada, ni un reclamo por parte de ella; a veces lo hacía a propósito, solo para ver si lograba decir lo que ella sentía, pero jamás sucedía nada.

― He preparado la cena, creo que será mejor comer aquí...

Después de que Sakura decidió soltarlo, el azabache entró a la lujosa casa, ella cerró las puertas de cristal, dejando ver solo por fuera unas siluetas que se difundían a través de dicho cristal, hasta que ya no se vio más nada.

Dentro, se encontraba del lado izquierdo la enorme sala con chimenea, tenía tres sofás que se encontraban frente a ella, estos eran mullidos y con estampados florales muy delicados, en el centro de dichos sillones se encontraba una mesita redonda, con un arreglo de flores sobre un jarrón curvilíneo con grabados en espiral; más adelante de esa mesita, dos cojinea frente a la chimenea de granito. Ambos entraron ahí, Sakura le ofreció agua y él aceptó, ella corrió a la cocina para servirle, una vez que llegó de ahí, volvió a adentrarse, para preparar la mesa para la cena. La cocina blanca con tonalidades beis se conectaba con el enorme comedor, solo los separaba el taburete de hormigón que servía igual para comer, aunque para algo más informal.

El comedor estaba compuesto por una araña de cristal y plata que colgaba del techo, bajo esta, el comedor de ocho sillas, cuatro a cada lado, y justo en medio, unas rosas que estaban sobre un jarrón completamente circular, en dicho comer, Sakura agregó dos manteles individuales, dos copas y la champaña, junto con las cucharas y tenedores acomodadas conforme a la etiqueta.

Terminó de colocar todo y le habló para que viniese, una vez ahí, Sasuke colocó en su regazo un pañuelo, y esperó a que la Haruno sirviese la comida, sirvió tai no usugiri ―besugo cortado fino como el papel y acompañado de salsa ponzu, servido todo ello en una fuente de ceramica con forma de hoja― y después sirvió en las copas el Moët &amp; Chandon, dejando que burbujeara mientras lo hacia, Sakura puso un disco de algún grupo desconocido,iniciaron con la velada. Mayormente, era Sakura quién hablaba, que si había descubierto una falla en el sistema, o que habían subido más de tres puntos en la bolsa ―un gran logro para su empresa―, Sasuke se limitaba a seguir comiendo, y entre tanto y tanto, le respondía con un "ah" o "sí", si bien tenía suerte la Haruno, él contestaba con un maravilloso "Perfecto", pero de ahí en más, nada.

Una vez que se dieron más de las once, el azabache creyó que era suficiente, así que se levantó de la silla, sorbió el poco líquido del Moët &amp; Chandon y volvió a dejar la copa sobre la mesa.

― Es suficiente por hoy, me marcho. - dijo con frialdad.

― Pero si solo han pasado dos horas y media, no...

― Dije adios.

Sakura se levanto de su silla, las cuatro patas chirriaron en el piso de mármol, y sus tacones comenzaron a oírse presurosos, tratándo de alcanzar a Sasuke, él llegó a la puerta de cristal y se detuvo, por que Sakura se había metido para poder abrirle. Parecía más un mayordomo que su novia.

Naruto a veces le decía que sería mejor poner de su parte, dado que pronto serían marido y mujer, era más viable el llevar las cosas en paz, y Sasuke a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía ser más que de esa manera. Estaba seguro que su matrimonio sería un eterno suplicio, el cual debía de sobrellevar por el bien de la empresa Uchiha corp. &amp; co.

Sakura intentó darle un beso en los labios, pero él, con mucho esfuerzo, le dio un no tan cálido beso en la mejilla.

Cruzó el camino de granito hasta llegar a la verja, la abrió y rebuscó sus llaves en el bolsillo, las cuales encontró y con ellas retiró el seguro de su Audi, subió a él y Sakura lo vio partir, nuevamente.

**De:** Sasuke

**Asunto:** Encuentro.

Te veo en tu casa.

El mismo servicio de siempre.  
_

* * *

_Hola pequeños, espero disculpen el tener que rehacer toda la historia, en sí el desarrollo es el mismo, pero el proceso no. _

_Noté que diferían algunos puntos, así que es por eso que he decidido borrar unas cosas, y algunos detalles, como las edades. Había una GRAN diferencia, y está bien que me gusten las diferencias, pero creo que me pasé un poco xD_

_Como sea, espero que la reedición los enamore aún más._

_Saludos._


	3. Capítulo II

**― クリムゾン ―**

**(Kurimuzon/Carmesí)**

Había pasado más de un día fuera de casa, se odiaba por haber dejado a su pequeño hermano, odiaba la vida que le había tocado, odiaba a sus padres, quienes eran peor que un verdugo, y por sobre todo, odiaba el no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber protegido a Ryonuuske.  
Sus cansados pies bajo los tenis gastados dolían, se le había formado un callo en el empeine por no traer calcetines, sus piernas estaban cansadas y su barriga dolía de hambre, por suerte había logrado coger una bolsa de papas en el camino que estaba tirada en el asfalto, y no le importó que las personas la mirasen extraño, o asqueados, ellos no sabían lo que era pasar hambre. Hubiera sido bueno que aquellas frituras le calmaran los sonidos de la panza, pero no hicieron más que avivarle el hambre.  
Siguió caminando, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de lleno al suelo, sus rodillas le dolieron y no pudo hacer más que reprimir un gritito, se sobó las rodillas e intentó volver a levantarse, pero estas estaban tan débiles que hicieron que se cayera nuevamente.  
Las personas pasaban y le susurraban que se fuese de ahí, al parecer, había llegado a una prestigiosa zona donde solo vivían las personas ricas. "Quítate", "Estorbas" o "Sal del camino" eran unas de las palabras que le propiciaban las personas caminando, todos eran buenos para insultarla, pero nadie para ayudarla, y aunque no era del tipo de chica que necesitaba ayuda para algo, en ese instante sí que deseó con todas sus fuerzas un poco de bondad, vamos, si su mundo se había desmoronado, sus padres habían intentado matarla, al igual que a su hermano. Agachó su cabeza y dejó que sus cabellos rojizos le cubriesen la cara, sus lágrimas caían al suelo y mojaban el asfalto, no quedaba buena gente en el mundo, o al menos no en Konoha, donde solo los ricos se cuidaban entre sí, dejando a lado a las personas pobres como ella.  
Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, giró el torso para ver quién era y cuando vio a un hombre castaño, de ojos oscuros coko la noche con traje de vestir y gabardina negra, supo que era un riquillo más, que seguramente le diría que contaminaba su vista y que debería de irse de ahí.  
― ¿Te perdiste niña? - dijo con un tono un tanto brusco.  
Karin dudo un poco en si contestar o no, el hombre parecía rudo, quizá era por que su barbilla cuadrada, junto con aus ojeras le daba ese aspecto, después decidió contestarle.  
― ¿Está bromeando? ¿Cree que YO me perdería en un lugar así? Perdón, pero dudo tener finta de ser alguien de dinero, señor.  
El hombre alzó una ceja, aún teniendo ese aspecto estoico, es decir, ese que parece no alterarse con nada, por la misma razón su ceja alzada se veía tan fuera de lugar que Karin soltó una risita, pero pronto se llevó sus manos a la boca.  
― Andando - dijo, ofreciendole ayuda para ponerse de pie - Veo que no puedes levantarte.  
El hombre la alzó, y ella pronto quedo en pie, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando el señor la sujetó rapidamente, ella lo volteó a ver, y el seguía con la misma expreción seria.  
― Iremos al doctor, tus rodillas están mal.  
― No, no, no... por favor, al doctor no. - respondió horrorizada.  
― Entonces vamos a mi casa, ahí te atenderán.  
Ella no quería ir, pero era eso o andar con las piernas doloridas, por lo que optó por ir. Fueron directo a un coche gris plata deportivo, a Karin le pareció bonito, pero cuando vio que subirían se negó, no quería ensuciar nada, y el hombre le aseguró que no había problema, entonces, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a acomodarse, las tripas de Karin sonaron, y rápido llevó sus manos a su barriga, tratando de hacerlas callar.  
― Pasaremos por algo en el camino.  
Él subió al asiento del piloto, metió la llave y dio marcha enseguida, haciendo que el auto avanzara. Como bien había dicho, paró en una tienda de autoservicio, compró un jugo y varias barritas. Regresó al coche y le pasó ambas cosas a Karin, le dijo que se sintiese libre de comer. Ella limpió sus manos en su short de mezclilla roto y sucio, y luego abrió el paquete y lo comió con urgencia, el hombre siguió su camino, parando en semáforos y andando, hasta llegar a una zona que Karin conocía, claro esta, solo poe fotografías. La colonia privada tenía en la enorme pared blanca de la entrada tenía unas enormes letras doradas en cursiva que decían _Konoha's gold_, o por su traducción, el oro de Konoha, dentro los esperaba una caceta de policía, este dio acceso al hombre y llegaron a la avenida principal de la colonia. Todas las casas eran enormes, unas optaban por un estilo moderno, mientras que otras elegían el estilo clásico, algunas otras un estilo entre griego y occidental; Karin se deslumbró por todos los lujos que sus ojos veían, desde el tablero del coche, pasando por sus vidrios hasta las enormes casas que se extendían. El olor a pino inundó su nariz, y cuando lo hizo le picó un poco, cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían parado y el señor le ayudaba a bajar, con rapidez llegaron dos hombres con trajes estilo pingüino (característicos en los mayordomos) y la cargaron.  
― Llevenla al cuarto de invitados, y atienle las heridas.  
Así lo hicieron, llegaron a la enorme fuente de la entrada, la rodearon y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una entrada que tenía dos pilares, uno a cada lado, la entrada consistía en dos enormes puertas, un mayordomo se adelantó a abrirla, girando las manijas, entró el hombre, seguido de el mayordomo con Karin en brazos y el último volvió a cerrar la puerta, subieron por unas escaleras de caracol y una vez que estubieron arriba, recorrieron el enorme pasillo, ahí arriba estaban los cuartos, ocho en total, cuatro puertas de cada lado, ellos fueron a la última puerta del lado izquierdo, abrieron y colocaron a Karin en una enorme cama, era tan cómoda que Karin quiso llorar, pero se contuvo.  
― Traigan el botiquin de primeros auxilios - dijo un mayordomo de al menos unos treinta años.  
― Bien, ahora vuelvo - contestó otro más.  
Pasaron al menos cinco minutos y el otro mayordomo volvió con un botiquin y una mucama de unos veintitantos años, ella se arrodillo y apartó los mechones que estaban en la cara de la Uzumaki, ella abrió los ojos escarlata y vio a la mujer.  
― Tranquila, yo te curaré esas heridas - susurró en un tono casi maternal.  
― Bien, gracias. - contestó Karin.  
― Salgan de aquí chicos, yo me encargaré del resto.  
Ambos mayordomos asintieron, acto seguido, salieron del dormitorio y cerraron la puerta; Karin los miró embelesada, no sabía que aquellos hombres tan elegantes estubiesen al servicio de aquél señor, y lo que era aún más impresionante, que estuviera ayudándola, aún sin conocerla y siendo tan... tan pobre.  
La mucama pareció leerle los pensamientos y le dijo:  
― Yo también estoy sorprendida, no sabía que el señor tuviera tan buen corazón - dijo, y después continuó - Él es tan callado como sus demás hijos, pero no te preocupes, ambos ya no viven aquí, uno tiene veintiséis y el otro treinta.  
Karin se sintió en cierta forma aliviada, así que, mientras la muchacha curaba sus heridas, ella platicaba a cerca de como el señor la había encontrado, momentos después, él entró a el dormitorio.  
― ¿Cómo está? - cuestionó él a la mucama.  
― Bien, no hubo cortes profundos, pero necesita bañarse, la suciedad le hará daño.  
― Lo siento señorita, señor... ya he ensuciado la cama... - dijo con rapidez.  
― No importa. - dijo él - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
― Uzumaki Karin, señor... ¿Puedo...  
― Uchiha - interrumpió él - Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

_Hola, espero que estén disfrutando de la reedición de este fic, ahora está quedando tal y como quería (el otro igual, pero como mencioné, tenía muchos fallos)._  
_Ahora, Qué opinan de Fugaku? Estará haciéndolo todo por buena voluntad o hay algo tras de su buen actuar? Por que la mucama dijo eso? _  
_Comenten :)_


	4. Capítulo III

** .::ADVERTENCIA::. **

Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes, como suelo hacerlas (está en mi naturaleza poner algo sensual, perdón), se recomienda discreción.

* * *

** 一生**

** (Isshō)**

Estaba en casa de la pelirroja, o para ser exactos, en cama de ella. La chica se encontraba desnuda, tumbada en la cama, esperando a que él fuese por ella, él le propició una mirada indiferente, y ella con la mano le indicó que fuera con el.

Se desabrochó el saco y lo dejó en el pequeño sillón, deshizo su corbata y la dejó en el mismo lugar, se fue desvistiendo hasta que solo quedo en bóxer frente a ella, la pelirroja lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, estaba a punto de besarle, pero Sasuke la detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado.

― Ya sé, ya sé... nada de besos en la boca... aghh, que aburrido.

Ella continuó con su tarea, bajó el bóxer y el quedó desnudo, se fueron acostando poco a poco en la cama, y sus cuerpos se pegaron. Él, de una estocada, estuvo dentro de ella, la pelirroja soltó un gemido y se encorvó, Sasuke propició más estocadas, con más frecuencia hasta que ella estalló, el gruñó y soltó su blanquecino líquido dentro de la de ojos cafés. El Uchiha salió de ella, y la pelirroja se extendió por la cama. Volvieron a repetir el proceso pero en distintas posiciones, ella encima de él, ella con el trasero en la cama y sus senos en el suelo mientras él la penetraba con fuerza, ella lamiendo como una paleta su miembro, hasta que él se corrió.

Eran aproximadamente las dos cuarenta de la madrugada, y él seguía despierto, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y su vista perdida en el infinito, o mejor dicho, en el techo. La pelirroja se encontraba abrazada del torso desnudo de Sasuke y su cabello estaba esparcido por este, él se deshizo, poco a poco, de su agarre, hasta que ella quedó en la cama tumbada. Cogió sus pantalones, seguido de su camisa, esta la abotonó y una vez con los zapatos puestos, juntó su saco y corbata y se loa echó al hombro.

La chica se despertó por el ruido.

― Ya te vas, heh...

― Hmmm.

― Vamos Sasuke, eres dueño de esa maldita empresa, puedes faltar.

― No, Tayuya. Adiós - contestó tajante.

Salió del pequeño apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a la pelirroja con las sábanas por todo su cuerpo y un suspiro que salió de sus labios.

. . .

Siguió camino a su casa, y una vez que aparcó fuera de ella ―cabe recalcar que sí, vive también en una lujosa zona de Konoha― se encaminó a la enorme entrada, a diferencia de la casa de su padre y su prometida, esta no tenía escaleras, ni estilo greco-romano, si no que era una enorme casa con un estilo bastante moderno, el jardín delantero no contenía fuente alguna, a diferencia de las casas ya mencionadas, esta tenía un muro alto, hecho de piedras, dichas piedras tenían moho, y corría agua entre ellas, provocando un placentero sonido relajante. Pues bien, entró a su hogar, este estaba tan callado que no pudo hacer más que suspirar; dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón de que se encontraba a su izquierda, el suelo de madera lustrada resonaba a cada paso, no por que estuviese viejo el piso, la razón era por que sus zapatos tenían una especie de tacón dura que sonaba con facilidad en cualquier lugar que pisara. Pasó por un corredor y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, una vez arriba, a su izquierda se encontró con el cuarto de huéspedes, frente a él otros dos más y del lado izquierdo, su dormitorio. Llegó a el y se tumbó en la cama, estuvo así por un rato, y no podía conciliar el sueño, y es que siempre, al llegar la noche, se daba cuenta de su pobre realidad, podría tener todo, mujeres, dinero, poder y una buena posición, pero siempre le hacía ver que al llegar el día, nadie que él amara estaría con él, siempre dormiría o con una extraña que deseaba tenerlo por unos días, o con una mujer que no se valoraba y se conformaba con tan poco, y a la cual no amaba.

Pues bien, tirado en aquella cama, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y miró al techo, aquella costumbre suya de ver al "infinito" se estaba transformando en un hábito cada vez más frecuente, pensando en el como había terminado ahí...

**Flashback**

**― Hace seis años ―**

Cursaba el primer año de su licenciatura, el haber llegado ahí, era gracias a su propio mérito, a diferencia de otros, él tenía una mente brillante y una habilidad para conseguir lo que quisiese, y dadas las circunstancias, pudo pasar el examen con suma facilidad. En el dormitorio se encontraba con su compañero y, como él solía llamar, tonto amigo, Naruto. Estaban por regresar a clases, puesto que solo había un intervalo de quince minutos, pero Sasuke le dijo a Naruto:

― Será mejor que te adelantes, ya voy contigo.

― De acuerdo teme, pero apresúrate ¡El profesor es estricto en cuanto a la llegada!

El Uzumaki salió presuroso, dejando a Sasuke en el dormitorio. Esperó unos cuantos minutos y se levantó y observó de nueva cuenta el correo que había llegado.  
_

_**Para: U. Sasuke.**_

_Ja, ja, ja, te dije que con largarte a estudiar a un lugar para riquillos no te salvaría. Pero, aprovechando que en tu querida carrera visitarán unos cuantos lugares... digamos, pobres, me alegra decirte que ¡Ellos son quienes nos compran más «material»! así que, o vienes al Konoha's Club a acordar la zona de distribución, o tu querido padre sabrá del buen hijo (ja, ja, ja, es sarcasmo, campeón) tiene._

_Saludos de parte de tu querido maestro de, ajam... Química.  
__

El Uchiha soltó un bufido, y no era solo por que aquello le molestase, él trataba de alejar aquél hombre que intentaba hacerle caer en el peor de los vicios, ya había probado ese polvo blanco tan exquisito y más pronto que tarde comenzó a consumirla con más frecuencia, debía de poner un alto, pero por alguna razón no podía, así que cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el lugar acordado con aquél hombre de cabello largo y rasgos finos, estaba justo en un café de los barrios más bajos de Konoha, había estado esperando a su "distribuidor" hacía más de veinte minutos, estaba por irse cuando unas campanillas de la entrada sonaron, no tuvo que voltear para saber que era él, así que sintió su presencia venir y, sentarse justo frente a él.

Sasuke tenía su típica posición de espera, o quizá de enfado; ambos codos plantados en la mesa, con sus manos que se entrelazaban, cubriendo su nariz y sus labios. El hombre de ojos verdes le sonrió divertido, y Sasuke hizo una mueca de desprecio ―esa que lanzaba a todo mundo―, pero al hombre no pareció importarle.

― Bien, sabría que no faltarías, ja, ja... eres tan predecible a veces, Sasuke-kun... - dijo el hombre con tono burlezco.

― Dime de una jodida vez que es lo que haremos - siseó Sasuke.

― ¡Bien! Esa es la actitud niño. - respondió con rapidez el hombre, y continuó - supongo que te gustará probar esto, es nuevo... ¡Señorita, traiga un vaso de agua!, ahh... cierto, ten - dijo arrastrando una pastilla azul hacia Sasuke - es nueva, se llama A.S. pero estamos buscando un nombre más llamativo, se aceptan sugerencias, ja, ja, ja, ja.

La mujer llegó con el vaso de agua y el hombre chasqueó los dedos y le dijo que se largara, Sasuke miraba con detenimiento la pastilla, el hombre de cabello largo y ojos verdes le incitó a probarla, pero Sasuke solo se la guardó en el bolsillo.

― ¡Como lo olvidé! Nosotros no probamos nuestra mercancía, aunque... bueno, tu has roto esa regla tantas veces, ja, ja, ja, ja. Bien, ya la probaras después, por lo pronto, quiero que distribuyas estas, no hace falta decirte que sucedería si no lo haces.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la mullida silla, dejó un par de Yen en la mesa y salió del establecimiento, Sasuke no pudo hacer más que guardarse la bolsa con las pastillas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se amarró por encima la sudadera con el logo de la prestigiosa escuela Konoha's Gaiden, de tal manera que cubría aún más la «mercancía» para caminar sin problemas por la calle, lo que no sabía es que la señorita había escuchado dicha conversación, y pronto averiguaría que era esa A.S.

Fin del flashback

La alarma sonó más rápido de lo pensado, indicándole que ya era la hora para comenzar un nuevo día, a decir verdad había dormido poco, no era nuevo en él las noches largas sin descanso, el fantasma del pasado llegaba a él siempre por las noches, recordándole lo vacía que su vida era, compensaba su falta de sueño con cafés cargados y aunque su medico de cabecera le había recetado unas pastillas para el insomnio, Sasuke no era de los que seguían instrucciones, era más bien el que las daba.

Terminó de vestirse con su traje azul y rayas plata en conjunto con su corbata roja para salir a trabajar, quizá el tabajo era lo que más ocupaba su tiempo y servía bastante de distractor; llegó a su Ferrari deportivo blanco, abrió la puerta y salió volando, o mejor dicho, manejando como un rayo hasta la salida, llegó con suma rapidez y el mismo joven de siempre hizo la misma reverencia y repitió el mismo proceso para estacionar el carro, Sasuke subió por las escaleras y recibió los mismos saludos por parte del personal femenino, a lo que ellas esparcieron los mismos rumores del día anterior, llegó al elevador y el mismo hombre de siempre picó el ultimo piso, llegó y Sasuke fue recibido por Tenten, informándole que la empresa seguía apuntando arriba, con las mejores ventas y ganancias que cualquier empresa de tal magnitud podría esperar, pero algo fue distinto, recibió la llamada de alguien, supuso que sería Sakura, pero Tenten le informó que era su padre quién le hablaba.

Sasuke atendió el teléfono.

― Necesito, hijo, que funjas como testigo para poder realizar una adopción - dijo sin saludar y como si la noticia fuese cualquier cosa - necesito que vengas de inmediato.

― ¿Estás demente? ¿Como que adoptar? Demonios, ya voy. - dijo Sasuke, sin darle la oportunidad a Fugaku de hablar.

― Cancela la cita con los accionistas, diles que surgió algo importante. - demandó Sasuke tenten.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a telefonear a los accionistas ―los cuales eran Hyuuga Neji, Hozuki Suigetsu y Haruno Sakura― para notificarles, al principio renegaron pero terminaron por aceptar el comunicado.

Sasuke ya iba camino a casa de su padre, cuando un semáforo detuvo su andar, esperó con tranquilidad, cuando vio a alguien conocido cruzar la calle, una mujer de cabello corto, ojos negros y cabellera rojiza... se talló los ojos varias veces, y después ya no la vio, lo atribuyó al cansancio por no haber dormido como era debido, los claxon de los coches pitando hicieron que pusiera en marcha su automóvil, dejando una gran humarola detrás de él hasta llegar con rapidez al condominio donde vivía su padre, hasta llegar a la enorme casa blanca donde una vez había vivido, rodeó la fuente y dejó el coche en la entrada, salió de este y se encaminó al portón de hierro, no tuvo que tocar, ya que un mayordomo le abrió antes de hacerlo, este lo reverenció y Sasuke entró a la casa sin inmutarse del hombre, una mucama le indicó que su padre lo esperaba en el despacho.

Sasuke atravesó el pasillo de la primera planta, hasta llegar a una puerta aislada de las demás secciones del hogar, tocó la puerta y giró la perilla, sin esperar a que su padre le indicase entrar.

Dentro se encontró con un hombre sentado en la silla de piel frente a su padre, este tenía entradas en la frente y canas en las sienes, unas gafas negras cubrían sus ojos escarlata, su aspecto era deplorable, tenía puesta una camiseta de manga corta junto con unas bermudas color arena y unas sandalias, Sasuke tragó grueso, lo identificó de inmediato, pero al parecer este no lo hizo. Por otra parte, detrás de la silla de Fugaku se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con arrugas al rededor de los ojos con portafolios y vestido con elegancia, era el abogado de su padre.

― Has sido rápido, bien. - dijo Fugaku - te presento a Kunoichi-san, él ha aceptado darme la patria potestad de su hija, así que solo me hace falta un testigo para acabar la adopción.

Sasuke se acercó a los papeles que el abogado le había entregado, los miró con atención.

_30 De septiembre del 2014._

_Dadas mis dificultades económicas que cuento para la manutención de mi hija, que recibe el nombre de "Uzumaki Karin", cedo los derechos sobre la misma para que su tutor en cargo sea el señor "Uchiha Fugaku", otorgándole así la responsabilidad de el cuidado de la niña, así como su educación y cuidados, cabe recalcar que no tengo oportunidad de revocar los derechos, ni protesto ante la negativa de ver nuevamente a la que ahora deja de ser mi hija y pasa a llamarse "Uchiha Karin"; de ser lo contrario, quedo avisado que podrán tomar medidas legales para evitarlo, asímismo dicho documento queda certificado por la notaría no. 015 de la ciudad de Konoha._

_Uzumaki Kunoichi Uchiha Fugaku_  
___

_Firma(padre sanguíneo). Firma(padre/tutor)._

_Kuroske Yunoichi Uchiha Sasuke_  
___

_Abogado legal. Testigo._

¿Era alguna clase de broma? Sasuke sabía de antemano que su padre no era de los que se apiadaba del alma de alguien y decidía pagarle los estudios y velar por su futuro así como así, y por sobre todo, no entendía por que tan repentinamente lo había hecho, ya que su padre no era un hombre espontaneo.

Estaba por salir, cuando su padre se levantó, estrechó la mano con Kunoichi y dijo:

― Es lo mejor para usted, su mujer y su hija. - dijo Fugaku, después, dejó la mano del hombre y le dijo al mayordomo - trae a Karin, deja que se despida.

El hombre se inclinó y salió por la puerta, Sasuke aún no entendía que sucedía, su padre actuaba extraño, Kunoichi sudaba en exceso y subía y bajaba el pie constantemente; la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta y por ella volvió a entrar el mayordomo, abrió la puerta y por ella entro una niña de unos doce o trece años, Sasuke se quedó perplejo, su cabello rojo, sus ojos carmesíes, su pirl blanca, sus piernas delgadas y largas, sus pestañas espesas y negras... Sasuke se vio obligado a apartar la mirada de ella, pero le fue imposible, la siguió hasta cuando llegó con Kunoichi-san, ella solo lo miraba y fruncía el ceño, su short de mezclilla en conjunto con la sudadera a rayas que estaba atada a su cadera y su blusa de tirantes lila le daba un aspecto de muñeca, Karin alzó el mentón y dijo:

― Hasta nunca.

Kunoichi bajó la vista al suelo y salió de la habitación, Karin no lo observó partir, el abogado salió de igual manera, haciendo una cordial despedida a ambos Uchiha, Karin lo miró partir, después su vista se posó en Sasuke.

Hubo algo que atravesó su cuerpo, no sabía si eran toques eléctricos o escalofríos, pero fuera lo que fuese, hizo que los ojos rubíes de Karin se quedasen impregnados en lo más profundo de su subconciente, apartó la vista y miró a su padre.

― Ella es tu nueva hermana, Karin. - interrumpió Fugaku - quiero que la trates como tal - dijo arrastrando las ultimas palabras.

― ¿A que estás jugando? - cuestionó con molestia Sasuke.

― Eso no te incumbe, yo no tengo por que darte razones. Eso es todo, ahora vete. - ordenó Fugaku.

― Tsk... - bufó Sasuke.

Dio media vuelta y salió del despecho, sentía un nudo enorme en su garganta, sabía lo que quería su padre, y el querer reemplazar a su hermana le hacia rabiar, por que nadie podría reemplazarla, ni ella ni a su madre.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que la re-edición de veinte pasos les esté gustando, a diferencia de la primera edición, esta esta más estructurada (llegué al punto en que no sabía como agregar a Itachi, por que claro que esta, y ni como justificar el por qué Sasuke dejó que Fugaku tomara decisiones por él, siendo Sasuke tan... Sasuke) así que notarán cambios muy buenos.**

**Matraca síííííí! (no sé por que lo digo xD).**


	5. Capítulo IV

**夢 (Yume/sueños)**

Parecía que todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, el que una familia como los Uchiha, tan adinerada y poderosa, tuviera la compasión de adoptarla a alguien como ella, una chica sin un hogar estable, sin pasado y probablemente sin futuro; sería más común que una familia adoptara a un niño o niña de al menos unos cuatro años de edad, pero ella tenía doce, sabía lo que era, sabía lo que sus padres eran, o al menos, lo que sus ex padres eran, era algo casi milagroso.

También había notado que el hijo de Fugaku, Sasuke, le había propiciado una mirada bastante despectiva, como si él supiese en realidad de donde provenía, lo cual la hizo sentirse aún peor, y de verdad que odiaba sentirse así, por lo que de inmediato sintió molestia hacia su "hermano"; le parecía ilógico que él se enojara, dado que Sasuke ya no vivía en aquella casa, él contaba con una propia, así que era algo casi irracional el que se opusiera, o al menos, le molestara que Karin ya formara parte de la familia.

Giró su vista al retrato de marco cromado con detalles sobre el tocador, en él se veían dos personas, una muchacha de al menos quince años, con ojos negros y cabello castaño, su piel era muy blanca, pudiera compararla con la de Sasuke, su cabello era tal cal del tono de Fugaku, a lado de ella, una mujer muy hermosa, de ojos y cabello azabaches, con la piel igualmente blanca como la de el hijo menor de Fugaku, ella abrazaba a la adolescente y ambas sonreían, al parecer estaban en algún tipo de parque temático. Se acercó más a la fotografía para apreciarla, y pudo notar con tan solo un vistazo que ambas eran el pilar de aquella familia que ahora estaba distanciada, pudo saber que el hijo mayor, Itachi, se encontraba fuera del país en algún viaje que no era de negocios, pero si de asuntos personales, al parecer no quiso decirle nada ni a su padre ni a su hermano en lo que concierne a ese viaje, y por tal motivo, Sasuke ahora no le hablaba a su hermano, y no tenía muchos motivos para hablar con su padre .

Lo único bueno que ella mantenía vivo de su antigua familia era Ryonuuske, no pudo evitar pensar en su pequeño hermano, quien se quedó en casa a morir para que ella tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

«Debí haberme quedado yo en su lugar, él tenía más motivos para seguir»

También pensó que ella pudo haber quitado a su madre, empujándola, o aventarle algo para que soltara a su hermano y así ambos pudieran huír, no le hubiera importado seguir viviendo tan deplorable como lo hacían, pues le daría igual, todo con tal de seguir a lado de su querido hermano, y se hubieran tenido el uno al otro sin importar nada.

Hubieran…

Los recuerdos galopaban uno a uno en su mente, recuerdos que la golpeaban con crudeza y con todo y todo, ella no pudo evitar sollozar; el armario de amplias puertas blancas corredizas le pareció un buen lugar para refugiarse, era un tanto estúpido por su parte el hacerlo a tal edad suya, pero no le importó, así que recorrió la puerta, deslizó las prendas a un costado y se metió en él, una vez ahí, cerró de nueva cuenta el armario, se recargó en la pared de éste y se deslizó por ella con su espalda hasta que quedó en el suelo de madera, con sus manos acercó más sus piernas a su pecho y se echó a llorar con la cabeza entre ellas, le dolía tanto todo, a pesar de que su padre y madre le trataron mal a su hermano y a ella, los amaba, aunque si lo pensaba bien, amaba más el recuerdo de ellos cuando no estaban rotos, cuando la amaban, y le dolió aún más el saber que su casita gris que alguna vez fue acogedora, Ryonuuske no haya podido vivir los buenos tiempos felices, en los que su madre quería a su padre y viceversa, y que ambos la amaban.

Entonces con la calidez del armario y aquellos buenos recuerdos, se recostó en el suelo, hasta que le abrigaron como una cobija y quedó dormida.

Los sonidos bruscos de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose la despertaron, las voces provenientes del exterior de aquél lugar oscuro la sobresaltaron, no lograba distinguir qué decían, pero no le importaba, por que el miedo se apoderó de ella. Con la mano buscó a tientas entre la oscuridad la mano de su hermano.

«Tranquilo Ryo, todo estará bien, esta vez te protegeré» pensaba.

Sabía que esta vez si que se lanzaría sobre sus padres, y si que protegería a su hermano, pero lo único que logró encontrar en aquél extraño lugar fue una punta de un zapato, y se extrañó de todo, la puerta se deslizó y un hombre castaño de ojos negros apareció, por lo que ella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

«Era solo una ilusión, Ryo no está aquí más»

― Aquí estás –dijo con seriedad Fugaku – andando, a desayunar.

― ¿A desayunar? Pero si… - respondió confundida Karin.

― Te has pasado medio día y toda la noche aquí, sé que te estás acostumbrando, por eso te he dejado aquí.

― Señor – interrumpió una joven, la misma que vio Karin cuando llegó – la niña debe tomar un baño primero, yo la llevar-e a desayunar en un momento.

― Bien, no demoren.

Fugaku soltó la mano de Karin que había estado sosteniendo, se puso de pie, no sin antes acariciar en aquél acto la pierna de la chica, se incorporó y tomó dirección rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo ahí, posando su vista en Karin, luego miró a la mucama y salió de la habitación.

La mujer ayudó a Karin a levantarse, la miró con mucho cariño y preocupación, y la adolescente fijaba su vista, atenta, en ella.

― No nos presentaron - musito ella - Soy Miyano Inue, ama de llaves, puedes decirme Inue - Karin asintió - Bien, te diré algo, pero por favor préstame atención. Cuando el señor Fugaku quiere algo, lo consigue, esta vez te ha conseguido a ti, y te lo digo porque él no es conocido por ser una persona caritativa o dadivosa, por lo que te ruego, ten muchísimo cuidado, Karin-sama.

Karin volvió a asentir con nerviosismo.

»Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que pases tiempo a solas con él, pero no podré observarte todo el tiempo, así que sé muy cuidadosa, ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

― Sí, Inue-san, - contestó Karin, tragando grueso.

― Bien, ahora a bañarte.

**. . .**

Karin le pidió a Inue que se bañase con ella, y quizá era demasiado grande para pedírselo, pero como había arraigado esa costumbre desde que su hermano pequeño había nacido, se acostumbró a ello, además la joven le causaba confianza, por lo que la motivó a pedirle tal favor, Inue aceptó gustosa, ya que Karin le recordaba a ella misma.

Cuando estuvieron en el amplio baño de azulejo verde oscuro con detalles en mármol, y la humedad ya había empañado los vidrios, ambas se dieron cuenta que habían platicado bastante, charlaron de muchas cosas, y como Inue no era mayor, pues tan solo tenía veintitrés años y Karin era bastante madura ara su edad, congeniaron con rapidez. Inue le habló de cómo fue que había logrado trabajar para los Uchiha, resultaba que su abuela ―La cual también se llamaba igual que ella― había trabajado con ellos desde que el abuelo de Fugaku había comenzado la empresa en tan solo una idea, él murió, y después siguió el padre de Fugaku, y para cuando Fugaku ya comenzaba con la empresa, su abuela ya era una mujer mayor, la cual vio nacer al hijo mayor, Itachi, seguido de Sasuke y para cuando nació la pequeña, su abuela ya no podía trabajar, e Inoue, quién ya contaba con diez y nueve años, entró en su lugar. Al principio a la abuela no le pareció, pero como ambas necesitaban el dinero, no le quedó más que aceptar.

― Llevo casi toda mi vida aquí, y por el momento, antes de acabar mi carrera, no me veo trabajando en otro lugar. – concluyó ella.

Karin quería saber más, pero a cerca de la madre y hermana de Sasuke, pero como ya habían pasado más de media hora en el baño, fue momento de salir. Inue se colocó nueva ropa, y ayudó a Karin a vestirse, colocándole un short de mezclilla junto con una blusa de manga larga tinta, unas balerinas negras y ató su cabello con un listón lila.

Recorrieron el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras de caracol y bajarlas, una vez ahí, atravesaron el salón recibidor y llegaron al comedor, que se encontraba del lado izquierdo, en un portón en arco ―el cual no tenía puertas―, pudo ver que Fugaku estaba sentado ahí, leyendo el periódico y con los manteles individuales puestos, los dos estaban juntos, y Karin se paró en seco, Inue tocó su hombro, indicándole que siguiera, y todo estaría bien, recordó las palabras que le había dicho hacía unos momentos, y continuó.

Fugaku bajó su periódico, lo enrolló y lo puso a lado de su mantel.

― Te has tardado. – dijo él.

― Discúlpeme señor –intervino Inue – ha sido culpa mía.

― Bien, toma asiento Karin.

Karin obedeció, llegó hasta su silla, y las patas de esta chirriaron contra el suelo de mármol blanco; el cabecilla de la familia tocó unas campanillas, y al instante llegaron dos mucamas con el desayuno, habían preparado hot cackes, bañados en mermelada de frambuesa, junto con jugos de naranja. Karin tomó titubeante el tenedor, y comenzó a partir un trozo, cuando se lo llevó a la boca, sintió una delicia, suave , dulzona y caliente en su lengua, una lágrima de felicidad se asomó en su ojo escarlata, y tragó dicho trozo, continuó comiendo, mientras Fugaku la observaba atento.

― Ingresarás a la Konoha School. – demandó él, Karin se sobresaltó un poco ante lo súbito con que había dicho tal cosa.

― Mhhh – contestó con, aún comida en la boca.

― Sabrás que es una de las mejores escuelas de todo el país del fuego.

Claro que lo sabía, la konoha school era una prestigiosa escuela privada que albergaba a los mejores profesores, y daba como fruto a mentes brillantes, tales como el físico-químico, Orochimaru, quién había ganado un reconocido premio, al igual que su compañero, Jiraya, un novelista reconocido, y por último, la presidenta de Konoha, Tsunade; siempre había sido su sueño asistir, aunque claro, siempre había quedado en eso, en un simple sueño, hasta ahora.

― Bien, tengo trabajo –siguió él – te veré en la noche.

Se levantó de la silla, la cual resonó en toda a la sala, salió de ella no sin antes dirigirle una penetrante mirada a Karin, sus pasos sonaron sordos hasta que la puerta se cerró; cada vez eran más notorias las intenciones de Fugaku, y entonces, Karin se preguntó cuánto duraría su suerte.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza de actualizar, dije que lo haría los viernes y no pude (se perdio mi USB), por lo que ahora lo hago todo por word uwu**

**Otra cosa, no abre mi cuenta ToT así que después subiré loa caps allá.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo V

**コール(Kōru/Llamada)**

Los días pasaban volando en su oficina, sumido entre juntas empresariales, papelea que firmar, acciones que autorizar, aun así no sabía porque diablos seguía pensando en esa niña, es decir, lo hacía porque le molestaba que formara parte de su "familia", y no es que su padre y su desaparecido hermano ―que estaba en quien sabe qué parte― fueran exactamente una, era porque el fantasma de su familia, aquella que alguna vez fue hermosa antes de la muerte de su madre y hermana, seguía ahí, recordándole que aún tenía una, y que si Fugaku intentaba borrarla, todos los recuerdos se borrarían, como las huellas de los pies en la arena al ser borradas por el mar, llevándoselas a un lugar desconocido.

Decidió que era momento de visitarlo, debía de decirle y de dejarle claro que nada de lo que hiciera, ni el adoptar a una hija, o el casarse nuevamente, traería de vuelta o la suplantaría a Mikoto o a Hikari. Tomó su blazer gris, y se lo puso encima de su camiseta blanca, Tenten quiso detenerlo, alegándole que debía de correrse primero, pero él la empujó presuroso, deseando llegar ya mismo a casa de su padre. Le pareció una eternidad lo que le tomó al elevador bajar, al igual que salir y que el maldito chalán sacara su automóvil de su lugar, se prometió que lo dejaría las próximas veces enfrente del imponente edificio.

Cuando recorría el camino de su trabajo a la casa de Fugaku, se le cruzaba por la mente la cara de desprecio que la niña había hecho hacia su padre sanguíneo, los hermosos ojos rojos estrechos, sus pestañas negras tocando sus parpados, sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios ligeramente gruesos apretados, casi pudo leer la palabra "patético" en los labios de ella, e increíblemente le recordó a esa parte de él en la que odiaba a su padre, jamás fue el mejor, siempre hacía que su madre se encontrara triste, que su hermana huyese de él, ¿Cómo alguien puede querer a un padre así? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente, la pelirroja correría la misma suerte, ser criada por un padre el cual no era mejor que el suyo, el cual la asustaría con sus arranques violentos, si es que alguna vez llegara a desatarlos con ella, aunque ¿Era acaso de su incumbencia?

Cuando menos lo esperó, ya se encontraba entregándole las llaves al mayordomo, el cual, presuroso, se adelantó a abrirle la puerta a él, y cuando lo hizo, dio paso a la ya tan conocida sala que lo recibía, se adentró en la sala de espera, la cual daba a los jardines y directamente a la alberca semi olímpica(1) que se extendía, a lado de esta, una sección donde había madera como piso, la cual estaba techada, se sostenía de cuatro pilares de concreto y bajo este, el asador, un comedor rustico con cuatro sillas y una farola que sobresalía del techo. El sol moteaba con puntos dorados el agua de la piscina, y daba un efecto cristalino a esta, las ondas de alguien nadando dentro llamaban su atención, casi nadie, o mejor dicho, nadie usaba aquella alberca desde la muerte de Hikari y Mikoto, puesto que la familia entera solía pasar los fines de semana entretenidos en ese pedazo que alguna vez fue felicidad en su estado más puro.

Entonces la vio.

Salió de la piscina, traía puesto un traje de baño completo a rayas azul marino y blancas, con un pequeño listón rojo en el medio del pecho, este se pegaba como una segunda piel a sus ligeras curvas que comenzaban a desarrollarse, su piel mojada parecía hecha de seda, dado que el agua le daba tal efecto, largas y estilizadas piernas que se movían de aquí a allá le hacían perder la razón y el cabello rojizo que se había tornado tinto como el vino le embriagó.

La voz de su padre que provenía detrás de él le hizo apartar su vista de la joven Karin.

― Es buena nadando. Esta ahí desde la mañana - dijo él, dándole entender a Sasuke que sabía que estaba viendo a la Uchiha.

― Hmmm, como sea... - respondió Sasuke.

― A mi despacho. - interrumpió Fugaku.

Ambos salieron de aquella sala, pasando por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta doble de roble oscura, Fugaku introdujo su llave y la giró, de tal forma que hizo un click y esta se abrió, no se hizo ni un ruido, dado que las bisagras eran constantemente engrasadas por el personal de la casa; primero ingresó el padre, seguido del hijo., una vez dentro, Fugaku tomó asiento en su silla de cuero café que tenía un alto respaldo, dándole un toque imponente a quien se sentase ahí, en cambio, Sasuke se sentó justo en la silla negra con ruedas frente a su padre, antes de decir nada, Fugaku soltó:

― Sabes que odio que me interrumpan en mis días de descanso, así que espero sea algo importante.

«Es raro lo que no odias, padre…»

― Las acciones están en su mejor momento. – Dijo Sasuke - están subiendo.

― Perfecto, dame la carpeta.

Así lo hizo, pasó la carpeta de cuero a Fugaku, este la abrió y observó detenidamente las gráficas, números y acciones que se encontraban cuesta arriba.

― Bien, tenemos margen para fondos en caso de una caída, y la oportunidad de un nuevo negocio.

― Lo sé – dijo el Uchiha menor, con tono molesto.

― Bien, la cena está por ser servida en unas dos horas. – dijo el cabecilla, como indicándole que se quedaría ahí.

― Tengo asuntos pendientes, no.

― Espero y se trate de Sakura, está claro que no debo recordarte por qué necesitamos que te cases con ella, ¿o sí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se sentía peor que un niño regañado por haber olvidado su tarea, y eso le hacía rabiar, ya era un hombre, tenía veintiséis ¿A caso no podía llevar una vida tranquila, con decisiones que él mismo tomaría? Al parecer era imposible aún, siendo que necesitaba espacio para sí, le resultaba sofocante el tener que vérselas para tratar de evitar que su padre decidiese hasta que ropa debía llevar puesta.

― Es hora de irme. - interrumpe Sasuke el silencio - precisamente ya mismo.

Éste se levantó con persimonía de la silla, la cual se recorrió un poco, se inclinó un poco para mostrar su "respeto" hacia su padre, este le respondió con un asentimiento poco después, y ya en la puerta, la abrió para salir al vestíbulo, recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor, una vez ahí, notó la presencia de alguien detrás de él, lo que hizo que se girara para encarar a dicha persona.

― Joven Sasuke, debo tener una charla urgente con usted.

― Habla, Inue.

― Iré al grano, sabe usted que su padre no es precisamente un hombre caritativo, es por eso que tengo miedo por la joven Karin-chan.

«Karin...»

» Últimamente su padre actúa extraño, y yo no podré vigilar a Karin todo el tiempo...lo que quiero decir es-

― Entiendo, ten... – interrumpió él mientras le extendía una tarjeta con su número personal – aquí yo contestaré directamente, así que guárdala.

― Muchas gracias, de verdad – respondió ella.

«Lo sabía...»

Inue inclinó la cabeza, le entregó sus llaves al Uchiha y él la vio desaparecer dentro; él sabía que sus sospechas no eran erróneas en cuanto a lo que su padre se refería, y debía, no, tenía que hacer un plan si aquello, aquél suceso llegase a pasar, debía de pensarlo bien, para proteger a la pobre niña que había sido demasiado inocente como para saber la clase de "padre" que tenía.

Abrió la puerta de su casa ―no podía llamarle hogar por qué no lo sentía como tal― para dejarse caer en el espacioso sofá de tapiz oscuro, que tenía un delicado bordado plata, se aflojo la corbata y dejó sus pies justo encima de la elegante mesita de centro, entre las sombras de la noche que habían devorado a los rayos del sol del antiguo día, vislumbró una hermosa cabellera rojiza, meneándose junto con el viento nocturno que hacía bailar el follaje de los arces, se quedó embelesado, viéndola correr entre ellos, dedicándole esa mirada rojiza tan profunda, que fue lo que encendió los engranajes dentro de él, haciéndolos girar y embonarse uno a uno; levantó su mano, estirándola hacia donde ella se encontraba, queriendo alcanzarla, y ella se burlaba, alejándose de él hasta que no vio más nada.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Por qué se ponía a alucinar con ella, precisamente ella? ¿A caso estaba volviéndose un demente? Sí, eso explicaría el por qué la miraba tan detenidamente cuando ella nadaba como una sirena en el agua, o cuando la conoció en el proceso de adopción, ¿Cómo podía ponerse a fantasear con una niña que ahora era su "hermana"? Y aunque su padre lo forzara a que la viera así, él estaba seguro que jamás lo sería. No ella.

«Estúpido, estúpido Sasuke»

Fue inevitable que su mano viajara a la cremallera de su pantalón de vestir negro, y que comenzara a bajarlo, hasta dejar ver unos calvin klain(2), y así liberar a su palpitante miembro que deseaba der tocado, comenzó ―con su mano izquierda ― a subir y bajar por el vástago de su miembro, este comenzó a calentarse, su cuerpo recibía pequeñas descargas de placer, su pene palpitaba con cada subida y bajada, y solo al verla a ella, a Karin.

Karin besándolo.

Karin acariciándolo.

Karin mordisqueando la punta de su miembro.

Karin lamiéndolo.

Hasta que su miembro se puso erecto y soltó todo lo que Karin le había producido. Después vino la culpa, ¿Por qué se masturbó pensando en ella? ¿A caso no era menos enfermo haber pensado en Sakura, o en Tenten? Era un cerdo, un cerdo que quedó hipnotizado por el rojo de sus ojos, la blanquecina piel tersa de una niña de doce años que, se notaba, había tenido que madurar; no tardó mucho para que el líquido blanquecino saliera expulsado de su caliente y duro miembro palpitante, soltó un largo suspiro y se quedó tumbado en el frío sillón, con unas cuantas gotas blancas de deseo en él.

¿Qué escondía Karin? ¿Qué clase de familia había tenido como para que su padre dejase que alguien la adoptara sin siquiera preguntar nada?

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y la temperatura estaba en su punto más alto(3), por alguna razón le habían entrado las ganas de pasarlo en su casa serenándose de tranquilidad por la semana que había pasado. Escuchaba a la señora que le ayudaba a preparar la comida, como esta abría y cerraba las puertas de la alacena, el hervir del agua que soltaba burbujas y como comenzaba a oler a cebolla, ajo y a espagueti, la sartén soltaba sonidos al haber introducido un pedazo de chuleta de cerdo y olía a fresas en todo el lugar. La señora anunció que la comida ya podía ser servida, Sasuke le dijo que la subiera a su habitación. Una vez ahí, encendió el aire acondicionado, y su piel comenzó a refrescarse.

Su smartphone comenzó a sonar justo cuando la señora entró por la puerta y por alguna razón, le dio muy mala espina aquello.

* * *

**(1) Es la mitad de grande que una alberca olímpica.**

**(2) Marca de boxer conocida para hombres.**

**(3) Una de las razones por lo que los violadores atacan es por la temperatura. Hay más violaciones en verano que en invierno.**


	7. Capítulo VI

悲劇 (Higeki/tragedia)

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho; Karin estaba sentada en una de las sillas de cuero con ruedas, justo en la que Sasuke se había sentado hacía un par de horas. Karin quiso pensaba que la había citado ahí solo para hablarle a cerca de su entrada a la Konoha School, pero también estaba asustada de estar a solas con Fugaku, y más cuando Inue le había advertido que debía evitarlo a toda costa. Sus piernas temblaban por alguna razón, y de alguna manera quería creer que era por el frío, de verdad que quería hacerlo, por que de no ser así, su cuerpo la estaría anticipando de un peligro, y ella no quería eso, no después de haber vivido horrores en su antigua familia, uno más haría entrar en duda su amor por el altísimo.

― Ya he hablado con el director del colegio, entrarás el Lunes de la semana entrante, tiempo suficiente para arreglar tus papeles. - Declaró Fugaku, y Karin soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

― De acuerdo, señor. - Contestó con firmeza la Uchiha.

Fugaku, quién se encontraba en uno de los ventanales que daban al Jardín, empezó a cerrar las cortinas con lentitud mientras le explicaba a Karin las normas del colegio, y que debía de tener las notas más altas de la clase para así poder ser un orgullo más de la familia; todo con una voz particularmente extraña.

― No se preocupe, así será, Fugaku-sama. - Respondió ella.

El hombre caminaba con parsimonia hasta la puerta, con los brazos agarrados por la espalda, y la barbilla bien recta, a Karin le recordó mucho ese andar a el Uchiha menor, no cabía duda que, si bien se parecía físicamente a su madre, la forma en su caminar y la manera de hablar lo había heredado de su padre. Fugaku estiró su grande mano a la manija de la puerta, pero Karin notó algo extraño.

Tenía una llave.

― Lo que no he hablado contigo es la forma en que me vas a pagar.

«Mierda, no, no, no.»pensaba ella.

― Jamás me dijo que debía de pagarle, no me dio opción. - Trató de decir con decisión, pero tenía tanto miedo que le salió en un hilo de voz.

― ¿Creías que yo, Uchiha Fugaku, dueño de la empresa más próspera en Konoha, daría todo a una niña desconocida?

«Qué tonta y confiada soy...»

La cerradura soltó un click cuando Fugaku la aseguró, y desde ese preciso momento, Karin supo que estaba perdida.

Se levantó con rapidez de su asiento, corriendo directo a una de las ventanas, apartó la cortina beis de seda y trató de abrir el ventanal, pero fue inútil.

― Pierdes tu tiempo, solo se abren eléctricamente, y ¿Adivina quién tiene el control? - Soltó en tono burlesco el hombre.

«piensa, piensa, ¡piensa!»

Vio en el librero de roble oscuro enorme una salida de escape, así que corrió a él para escalarlo, los huecos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que ella pudiese entrar en uno, le ordenaba a sus piernas escalar con velocidad, y ya estaba subiéndolo a una altura considerable, cuando Fugaku la tomó del tobillo y la jaló hacia abajo, lo que hizo que chocara de lleno contra el tapiz del suelo, que a pesar de ser un tanto afelpado, no pudo amortiguar mucho la caída. El brazo izquierdo le dolía, ya que había aterrizado todo su cuerpo en él, pues se había cubierto la cabeza para no sufrir lesiones. Con dificultad trató de levantarse, pero Fugaku la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla hasta el escritorio.

A Karin se le acababan las opciones.

― ¡Si intenta hacerme algo gritaré, gritaré tan fuerte que los vecinos me escucharán! - Dijo aún tratando de asustarlo.

― Imposible pequeña, todos esos estúpidos, incluyendo a los que trabajan aquí, me temen.

Entonces la acercó a sí, Karin jaloneaba tratando de deshacerse de su agarre, pero le era imposible, pues él la apretaba con fuerza impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento. Los brazos del padre de los Uchiha la rodeaban justo en el pecho, o apenas el crecimiento de este, y con un movimiento veloz, la puso boca abajo en el escritorio, sujetándole con una mano los brazos por detrás, mientras que con la otra bajaba el pants(1). Karin comenzaba a hiperventilar, y la fuerza que ejercía Fugaku al presionar sus manos sobre las muñecas de Karin, que descansaban en su espalda le dificultaban aún más el respirar. Todo se veía borroso, sus ojos no podían enfocarse en ningún lado. Estaba perdida.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a escocerle en los ojos, gritaba y pataleaba, pero nadie venía en su ayuda.

« ¡Inue-san, Inue-san!»

De repente, Fugaku rompió las bragas de la chica, escuchándose un estruendoso crack en todo el despacho, Karin se sobresalto y comenzó a forcejear aún más, debía de luchar. Debía de pelear antes de darse por vencida completamente. Debía de hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo, por que tenía que lograrlo.

― ¡Estáte quieta! - Gritó Fugaku, al tiempo que le apretaba aún más las muñecas y ejercía todavía más fuerza en su espalda.

― ¡DÉJEME YA! - Gritó entre llantos Karin.

El hombre hizo caso omiso de las suplicas de la adolescente y comenzó a sobarle las nalgas. Karin se asqueó, seguía llorando e hipando, diciéndole en susurros que parase, seguía forcejando, pero las fuerzas se le estaban terminando. Suplicaba internamente por ayuda, pero cuando sintió una punta húmeda en la entrada de sus pliegues femeninos, gritó aún más, hasta que en la puerta se escuchó un estruendo. Ésta cayó abajo, muy cerca del librero donde Karin había intentado inútilmente en subir, y de ella apareció a quién menos pensó que iría en su rescate.

― ¡Suéltala! - Gritó Sasuke.

Detrás de él pudo ver a Inue, quién sostenía una bata y un aparato extraño, apuntando hacia donde Fugaku estaba, también estaba esperando a que el Uchiha menor realizara el primer golpe y poder acercarse a la Uchiha. Sasuke corrió hasta donde Fugaku y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa, arrojándolo al suelo y cayendo cerca de una de las paredes donde tenía sus diplomas y golpeándose de lleno en la cabeza, eso le dio a Inue tiempo para correr hacia Karin y cubrirla con una bata. Ella no respondía del todo bien, y de un momento a otro cerró los ojos. Inue se alarmó y empezó a vestirla ella misma, colocándole un brazo en la manga de la bata, seguido del otro. Como pudo la cargó y salió del lugar, mientras tanto, como Sasuke vio que su padre no se movía, alzó su smartphone y tecleó enseguida a la ambulancia.

― Hospital general de Konoha, ¿En qué puedo servirle? - Dijo una suave voz del otro lado de la línea.

― Dos ambulancias a Konoha's Gold private Houses, número treinta y tres. - Dijo con una voz alterada por la rabia.

― En veinte minutos están ahí.

Sasuke colgó y se paseó por todo el despacho con nerviosismo, pasándose la mano por la frente para apartar el flequillo azabache que le caía. Su respiración estaba acelerada, tratando de encontrar una solución a todo eso. Decidió tomar su celular y llamar su abogado, pues quizá el le podría dar alguna solución en lo que se acababa de meter. Comenzó a marcar el número y acercó el aparato a su oído, empezaba a impacientarse, ya que sonaba y sonaba y no contestaba. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando contestó él.

― ¡He, Sasuke! - Saludó una voz burlesca del otro lado - ¿Sucede algo?.

― Necesito que vengas ya mismo, Suigetsu.

― Bien, estoy ahí enseguida. - Respondió el Hozuki, sabía que algo andaba mal, pues Sasuke en su tono de voz se lo hizo saber.

Salió del despacho, en dirección al vestíbulo donde podía ver la entrada principal, pudo ver como el Hozuki entraba por ahí, él lo buscaba por la mirada y cuando lo vio por el vestíbulo, caminó presuroso hasta él. Traía una camisa de polo lila a botones, la mitad de ellos desabrochados, una boina de punto negra, mientras que traía una bermuda color arena, unos calcetines y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Cuando cruzó y llegó hasta Sasuke, este se quitó la boina.

― Ya estaba en el cuarto hoyo, hasta me vine en el carro de golf, ¿Qué sucede? - Inquirió Suigetsu.

Sasuke le explicó todo lo sucedido a el Hozuki. Desde que tenía sus sospechas del por que su padre había adoptado a la adolescente, hasta cuando vio que estaba abusando de ella en el despacho, también le contó a cerca de la ayuda que Inue le había pedido por si tal hecho sucedía.

― ¿Quieres decir que era obvio que Fugaku-san haría tal cosa? Tienes pruebas de eso ¿No? - Dijo finalmente Sugetsu.

― Si, Inue tomó las fotos.

Suigetsu cruzó sus brazos.

― ¿Esta...?

― En el despacho, inconsciente.

Justo cuando dijo eso, se escucharon las sirenas de las ambulancias que habían llegado, Sasuke le dijo a Sugetsu que podía pasar a ver la escena para después ver que podía hacer mientras él le ordenaba a la servidumbre guiar a los paramédicos donde se encontraba Fugaku y Karin. Una vez que pasaron a lado del azabache, llegaron donde el Hozuki, y comenzaron a levantar con cuidado a el padre del Uchiha para trasladarlo con sumo cuidado a la camilla, una vez ahí, uno de los hombres le tomó los signos vitales, y anunciaba que respiraba. Sasuke vio como levantaban uno de los párpados de Fugaku, y les escuchó decir que estaba inconsciente. Pasaron a lado de él, mientras las llantas de la camilla se arrastraban por el reluciente piso de la mansión. Una vez que un mayordomo les abrió la puerta para que pasasen, llegaron con rapidez a la van(2), abriendo las puertas traseras e ingresando a ella. Antes de partir, uno de los médicos preguntó si algún familiar deseaba ingresar junto con Fugaku, Sasuke le dijo que no.

Escuchó a Inue decir que todo estaría bien y que mejorarían las cosas, se giró sobre sus talones y vio que una mata de cabellos rojizos caían a los lados de la camilla, como cascadas de fuego que vertían sobre el suelo. Por alguna razón no pudo apartar la vista de ella, pues la apacibilidad que moatraba su rostro no mostraba signos de nada, incluso de haber sido abusada previamente, pero si que se percató de las manchas púrpuras y amarillas que comenzaban a formarse en las muñecas de la Uchiha, además de que traía enrollada en sus caderas una toalla, y en la parte superior, una desgarrada blusa de tirantes, que dejaba ver unos pequeños senos que apenas y comenzaban a crecer.

Vio como llegaron al recibidor y salían por la puerta, realizando el mismo proceso que con su padre, salvo que no tuvieron que preguntar quién iría con ella, pues Inue saltó a la parte trasera antes de que lo dijeran. Alguien colocó la mano en el hombro de Sasuke, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Ahora veo por que me dijiste que tu padre la adoptó – musito con tranquilidad – esa niña es una prematura belleza.

Los policías no tardaron en llegar al hospital, preguntaron a las enfermeras en donde se encontraba el, por así decirlo, responsable de las dos personas ingresadas al hospital, le indicaron donde se encontraba y estos se dirigieron a donde Sasuke.

― ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – Preguntó un hombre.

Sasuke se giró para encontrarse con un hombre de ojos negros, cabello castaño atado a una coleta y mas o menos de su edad, enfundado en un traje de vestir.

El Uchiha asintió.

» Soy el detective Nara Shikamaru – continuó él, estrechándole la mano – Por lo que me dijo cuando me habló, el hombre que ha ingresado...su padre, ha intentado abusar de la que es ahora su hija adoptiva, ¿Cierto?

El Uchiha asintió.

― Bien, tengo algunas preguntas para usted, primero que nada, ¿Cómo fue que supo que su padre abusaría de la menor?

― No lo supe, la ama de llaves y yo teníamos nuestras sospechas. – Respondió apacible Sasuke – Le di mi número telefónico para cualquier situación, y ella fue quien me avisó que mi padre se encerró con llave en el despacho.

― ¿Cuál fue el detonante, señor Uchiha, para que ustedes desconfiasen de su padre?

― No es tendensioso a ser...una persona que adopta así como así.

Continuó haciéndole preguntas de rutina, la edad de Karin, la de su padre, desde hacía cuanto la habían adoptado, pero antes de que continuasen con el cuestionamiento, un grito horroroso se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Era Karin.

― ¡NOOOO, SUÉLTENME! – Gritó ella con desesperación.

Sasuke se disculpó con el detective y corrió a donde la Uchiha se encontraba. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que se encontraban cuatro personas, entre ellas Inue. Una de ellas ―una enfermera― intentaba sujetarla, mientras que el doctor que sostenía una jeringa, le indicaba que debería calmarse, pues de lo contrario, tendrían que sedarla, la ama de llaves intentaba inútilmente tranquilizar a la Uchiha.

A unos cuantos pasos del doctor, una mujer de ojos azules, cabello rubio atado a una coleta alta y con un flequillo que cubría parte de su rostro, tenía puesto ropa casual y una bata blanca con guantes de hule, ella observaba todo.

Karin miró a Sasuke en el marco de la puerta, y siendo él su único método de salvación, con ojos expectantes le dijo:

― Sasuke... ¡Por favor, no dejes que me seden! ¡No quiero que esas mujeres me toquen! ¡No quiero que me toque nadie!

Algo dentro de él no pudo rechazar la suplica de Karin, y con rapidez se acercó a ella. Se inclinó hasta acunarla en su regazo, algo muy extraño en él. Karin rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, como si fuese un náufrago que se sujeta a su único salvavidas.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? – escupió molesto Sasuke a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

― ¿Es usted hermano de la señorita? – Preguntó la mujer de bata blanca.

― ¿Qué quiere?

― Soy Yamanaka Ino, jefa de la sección de abusos y violaciones del cuerpo de detectives, necesito tomar unas muestras de su hermana, para ello...usted sabe, necesito hacerlo. – Replicó Ino, un poco apenada por la situación.

― ¡No la dejes Sasuke! – Intervino Karin, aún asustada.

Sasuke se deshizo con mucho cuidado del abrazo de Karin, ella le seguía diciendo que no la dejara, que se quedara con ella. Él la miró con tal profundidad que Karin calló de repente. La mirada de Sasuke le dijo que él estaría ahí. Ella asintió. El Uchiha le tomó la mano y la cubrió con las suyas.

― Bueno, no será necesario el sedante, ya le han dado uno más efectivo. – Dijo Ino – Voy a continuar.

Los enfermeros salieron del cuarto con la cabeza gacha y con pasos presurosos. Una vez que salieron,

Karin observó a Ino quién de un pequeño maletín plegable sacó una linterna(4), la cual pasó por su cuerpo con mucho cuidado, una vez que lo hizo, volvió a guardarlo. Observó con detenimiento los cardenales de sus muñecas, sacó una libreta y comenzó a realizar anotaciones. Volvió a dejar dicha libreta sobe la cómoda y se acercó con cuidado a Karin.

― Ahora Karin, subiré tu bata, necesito ver si ha...– Se detuvo para buscar la palabra correcta – Invadido dentro de ti, como te quedaste inconsciente y no sabes si lo hizo o no, y como Sasuke e Inue no lograron ver mucho, necesito hacerlo... ¿De acuerdo?

Karin asintió con lentitud, tratando de asmiliar todo lo que la Yamanaka le decía.

Sasuke no tuvo que mirar para saber cuando Ino le introdujo el cepillo recopilador de muestras(3), pues Karin dio un respingo y de sus cristalinos ojos rojos, salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. Sasuke apretó aún más su mano para desviar la atención hacia él, y lo logró, pues la Uchiha volvió su mirada a Saduke.

― Pequeña, ya terminé. – Musitó Ino con una cálida voz, mientras se quitaba los guantes de hule.

Karin asintió.

― El cepillo no ha recogido muestra alguna, pues si no las cerdas se hubieran tornado azules. – se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente – la lámpara que pasé por tu cuerpo tampoco dio indicios de nada, me alegra decirte que solo tienes esos moretones púrpuras.

Volvió su vista al Uchiha y tornó su mirada más seria.

» Sasuke-kun, aunque no haya pruebas de violación, puedes demandar a tu padre por intento de violación, quizás es menos el castigo, pero así al menos tendrán las autoridades un ojo sobre Fugaku-san, a menos de que...

― ¿A menos de que qué, Ino? – cuestionó Sasuke.

Ino hizo ademán con su cabeza que la siguiese. Sasuje se levantó, deshaciéndose del agarre de Karin, y ella no pudo decir mucho, pues todo lo que había sucedido la tenía tan impactada que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para decirle a Sasuke que se quedara con ella.

Una vez que fuera, se encontraron con un amplio pasillo blanco. Las luces blancas que se separaban por al menos metro y medio, se reflejaban sobre el blanco suelo pulido. Las paredes eran de madera rebestida de papel blanco, y olía a esa terrible mezcla de enfermedad, medicina y almizque. Muy pocas emfermeras pasaban de un cuarto a otro, y a pesar de ser la hora pico del día (5) había poca actividad.

Ino se recargó sobre una pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su busto, le dedicó una profunda mirada seria a Sasuke y este esperó a que la Yamanaka continuase.

― No me gustaría decírtelo en presencia de Karin-chan, ya bastante tiene con tener que lidiar con esta situación. – Soltó ella – Verás, es muy probable que Fugaku se encuentre mal...quizá no tarden en decírtelo, pero quizá esté en coma.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con amplitud, tal revelación le había dejado helado, pues, tantos sucesos en tan solo un día afectarían a la empresa. Desde el intento de violación hasta el estado de coma de Fugaku. No era que le preocupase, una parte de él hubiera deseado de verdad la muerte de su progenitor pues ¿Cómo quererle un poco, después de lo que había hecho?

Se alejó de la Yamanaka, tratando de asimilar y de encontrar una manera que tales sucesos no pasaran de el hospital, e incluso, desde su casa.

(1) Los pants son unos pantaloncillos de algodón flojos con resorte en la cintura, se utilizan mayornente para hacer ejercicio.

(2) modelo de Camioneta de la compañía Wolks Vagen utilizada mayormente para ambulancias.

(3)Es un cepillo muy parecido al de dientes, salvo que este tiene unas cerdas especiales que cambian de color al hacer contacto con el semen, también sirve para la recopilación del mismo.

(4) Lámpara ultravioleta que detecta semen en el cuerpo de la víctima.

(5) Suele ser entre la de la tarde.

Hola!

Disculpen si existen faltas de ortografía, o se duplique una letra, la historia la escribo por celular y a veces se me pone una letra de maás. Ya casi no me da tiempo de corregirlo por que trabajo.

gracias a los que votan y leen.


	8. Capítulo VII

**罪 (Tsumi/Pecado)**

No tardaron mucho para que a Sasuke le confirmaran el estado en el cual se encontraba ahora su padre. Un doctor se había acercado a él y con una carpeta en mano, le dijo con una voz muy seria:

― Joven Uchiha, debo de informarle un asunto de suma delicadeza – musitó mientras pasaba su carpeta negra del otro lado para dejarla bajo su brazo – su padre al caerse con tal fuerza, se ha golpeado de sobremanera en la cabeza, dicho golpe le ha causado una contusión, lo que ha ocasionado el coagulo en su cerebro. Hemos podido controlarlo, pero me temo decirle que ha quedado en lo que suelen llamar, estado vegetal.

Sasuke asintió, entendiendo todo lo que el hombre de bata blanca le decía, esperando e insitándole a que continuase.

» Ahora solo puede vivir gracias a los aparatos que ayudan a que funcionen sus órganos. Como suelo decirle a los familiares de quienes sufren dicho mal, puede despertar mañana, o quizá en un mes. O puede estar así siempre, todo depende de la voluntad del paciente.

― Perfecto, doctor. – Respondió el Uchiha.

― Para mantener la buena condición de su padre, he de recomendarle que una enfermera realice ejercicios con él para mantenerle activo, como moviendo sus piernas, cambiándole de posición...– sugirió el doctor.

― Tendrá lo que necesite. – Respondió Sasuke.

Alguien tocó el hombro de Sasuke, este se giró y se encontró con Suigetsu. El Hozuki retiró su mano del hombro del Uchiha. Le hizo ademán de seguirlo, y Sasuke supo que sería para que supiese a cerca de su situación legal con lo sucedido.

― Tengo buenas y malas noticias, La mala... – dijo Suigetsu, antelándose a la desición de Sasuke – Es que como ya se han enterado de la situación vegetal de Fugaku, no pueden arrestarle hasta que haya despertado, y como no puede ser juzgado, el caso por el momento queda congelado.

» Karin es la única que puede decidir si levantar cargos contra Fugaku, y Fugaku puede decidir si levantar cargos contra ti por dejarle así – Rió por debajo, divertido de la forma en que se había tornado la situación – Y como, ya sabes... ja, ja, ja...es gracioso porque está en coma, pues no puede.

Sasuke soltó una risa baja, tan baja que ni Suigetsu la escuchó. Ciertamente era una situación extraña, y divertida.

― ¡Woo, para Sasuke! – exclamó el Hozuki – Prefiero que hagas tu cara habitual, esa risa fue bastante extraña.

― Idiota. – Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La actitud de Sasuke sin duda había cambiado. El haber protegido a Karin con tal fraternidad activó algo nuevo en él. Sasuke se decía que era mera protección por compasión, pero ni Inue que vio cuando llegaba a abrir la puerta con tal fuerza para derribarla y llegar hasta Karin, y Suigetsu que notó aquél brillo en los ojos de Sasuke cuando llevaban a la Uchiha en la camilla, podrían decir que era mera protección. Al menos, alguien era sensato en cuanto a la situación, y Sasuke se creyó de tal forma al creer que sus razones eran simples obras de buena voluntad, porque en algo tenía razón Fugaku.

Nadie hacía todo por nada.

La enfermera le había medicado unos tranquilizantes, los necesitaba para poder apaciguar su corazón y su mente. El susto que había recibido en el despacho le había hecho perder la consciencia. Un minuto más habría sido dañino para su salud, y gracias a la rápida reacción de Sasuke, pudo recibir atención médica antes que sucediese lo peor.

Sasuke.

El nombre se evocó con tal rapidez que ni ella lograba saber si lo había pensado por sí misma. El haber tumbado aquella puerta de tal modo hizo que sus esperanzas por el mundo reviviesen. El haber tumbado la puerta de aquella forma hizo que viese a Sasuke como su salvador, la tabla en medio del océano que la mantuvo a flote en aquella tormenta tan horrorosa que su padre fue en ese preciso instante, y allí estaba, solucionándolo todo, hablando con las autoridades y el personal de ese hospital privado.

Estando en aquél lugar de su subconsciente, donde las imágenes corrían, las sensaciones se sentían y todo, absolutamente todo giraba en torno al Uchiha. En ese subconsciente de ella, donde las luces eran más nítidas y las acciones más lentas, sintió algo absolutamente bueno, pues los brazos del Uchiha la habían cobijado con protección, más que cualquier persona que había conocido. No podía explicarlo, pero era quizás, aún más profunda que la protección que Inue le brindaba, y lo agradecía infinitamente, pues sus partes rotas debían ser unidas por alguien bueno, alguien que fuese su pilar, y ese pilar estaba ahí afuera, arreglando sus problemas, sacándola de ellos.

La puerta se abrió, y aunque estaba adormilada, o mejor dicho sedada, podía oír y sentir todo a la perfección, desde comp Inue, quien estaba a su lado, se paraba con torpeza, saludando a Sasuke, y como los pasos de este se escuchaban más cerca, hasta quedar a lado suyo.

― ¿Cómo sigue? – escuchó decirle a Inue.

― Tan dormida como un tronco, joven. – contestó Inue con una voz extrañamente tímida.

― Ve a descansar, me quedaré en tu lugar. – Ordenó Sasuke.

― No es necesario que se moleste...puedo quedarme aquí.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, y después Inue se disculpó y le agradeció el que se tomase aquellas molestias por ella, y Karin sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando Inue dijo aquello. Se escucharon los pasos sobre el azulejo lustrado, los cuales se fueron alejando hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerró. La respiración del Uchiha se hizo más notoria, hasta que ella escuchó un pesado suspiro proviniente de él. El sonido seco de Sasuke sentándose en la silla acolchada a un lado de ella se escuchó, volvió a exhalar una bocanada de aire y el cuarto quedó en silencio, solo los sonidos de las maquinas que regulaban el corazón de Karin se escuchaban.

― Lamento todo. – soltó él de repente.

Karin deseó poder decirle gracias, o al menos poder asentir, pero su cuerpo era tan pesado, al igual que sus párpados, que ni siquiera puedo realizar seña alguna para hacérselo saber. Pasaron horas así, y sabía que Sasuke seguía ahí por que en ratos o soltaba un bufido o realizaba un movimiento un tanto torpe y sonaba la silla chirriar.

― Hace un día demasiado soleado como para que estés aquí. – musitó Sasuke - Quizá algún día...

No concluyó la frase, y las palabras se quedaron en el aire, cosa que molestó e intrigó a Karin. La puerta sonó mucho rato después, anunciando a alguien detrás de ella, y antes de que Sasuke diese una respuesta, ya había ingresado dicha persona. Escuchó que Sasuke se levantó con estrepitez y los pasos de él se alejaron.

― Sasuke-kun...– dijo una voz de chica un tanto aguda.

― Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le cuestionó, molesto.

― Pensé que quizás, necesitarías ayuda, llevas aquí desde las cuatro, y pasan de las cuatro de la mañana.

Cuatro de la mañana, había pasado más de doce horas con ella, ¿Por qué precisamente él? Una parte de ella quería confiar, pero la otra, la traicionada, la que fue casi pisoteada hasta quedar en cenizas, no quería; y ahí estaba sin embargo, cuidando de ella, quizás, enmendando el error que su padre había hecho. Quizás solo era para guardar las apariencias, pero eran demasiadas como para serlo.

― No es necesario, vete a tu casa. – Demandó él.

Karin trataba de despertarse, pues comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco, con más fuerzas, además aquella mujer se escuchaba desesperada de atención por parte del Uchiha, y quería averiguar quién era. Sus dedos tensos se movían poco a poco, al igual qur sus piernas, que comenzaban a responder a las órdenes de su cerebro. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro apacible de Sasuke, y una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos jade. Bonita, era la palabra correcta. Era demasiado bonita para su gusto, y aquella punzada reapareció dentro de su cuerpo.

― Ha de haber pasado ya el efecto de los sedantes. – Dijo con amabilidad la mujer de cabellos rosados – Hola linda, soy Haruno Sakura – continuó con una sonrisa – Seré pronto tu cuñada.

Sasuke soltó un "hmmp" como inquieto, y Karin no pudo procesar bien todo aquello ―o mejor dicho, no quería― y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, se la tomó entre sus brazos y se quejó.

― Aléjate, Sakura. – Ordenó Sasuke – Necesita espacio.

La Haruno le observó con detenimiento, agachó la cabeza y se retiró de donde estaba, dando unos pasos más atrás. Sasuke se acercó a Karin, y le tocó la frente en un modo que ni Sakura ni Karin, comprendían lo que era. Se dio media vuelta y se retiró presuroso, y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba una enfermera detrás de él, siguiéndolo. Le indicó lo que vio, y la mujer de cofia y ropa blanca comenzó a checar a la Uchiha. Una vez que hubo terminado, se giró y miró con tranquilidad y les dijo que era normal, pues los sedantes comenzaban a bajarse cada vez más. Sugirió que le llevasen frutas y jugo, y así lo hicieron. Sakura pelaba las manzanas y las servía haciéndolas trocitos y depositándolas en un tazón, mientras que Sasuke observaba a Karin, recargado en una de las paredes del blanco cuarto.

― Lamento todo, Karin-chan...– Dijo con tristeza Sakura – Nadie creyó que...

― No se preocupe – interrumpió Karin – No es necesario que sienta piedad, puedo levantarme sola.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la forma tan elocuente en que hizo callar a la Haruno.

― Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella.

Karin comenzó a llevar los trozos de manzana a su boca, hambrienta por no haber comido en muchas horas, pues desgraciada o agraciadamente, ya se había acostumbrado a comer bien; si bien antes tenía un cuerpo delgado, ahora, por sus clases de natación y la buena alimentación, contaba con que sus piernas, cuerpo y brazos estaban torneados de forma muy femenina, y lamentaba estar en tan buenas condiciones sin su hermano.

Sakura se levantó del asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa a Karin, se giró y llegó con el Uchiha, lo miró y se elevó un poco para poder besar la camisura de sus labios. Sasuke seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun así, a Karin se le revolvió el estómago.

― Me iré, si necesitas algo...– dijo ella, pero al no tener respuesta, se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Karin miró a Sasuke mientras comía las manzanas y se las llevaba a la boca, sentía como estas, ya molidas por sus dientes, bajaban por su garganta junto con el líquido dulzón de la manzana. Sasuke desvió su mirada y la Uchiha paró de comerlas. Dejó el tazón sobre la mesita a su derecha y dejó sus manos sobre sus muslos, por encima de la tela. Vio que el Uchiha se incomodaba, por lo que se animó a decirle: ― Puedes irte a tu casa, estoy mejor. No hay necesidad de que te quedes, gracias.

Sasuke descruzó sus brazos y volvió el pie que había recargado en la pared al suelo. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su izquierda. Karin lo observó, expectante.

― Ahora eres mi responsabilidad – soltó él – Fugaku está en coma, por lo que ahora, mi hermano no está en Konoha, así que paso a ser tu tutor.

Karin abrió los ojos. No se esperaba que Fugaku hubiese caído en coma.

» Así que no me digas que puedo irme, porque aquí me quedaré.

Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cruzó una de sus piernas, quedando en forma de escuadra, y sus brazos descansaron en las recargaderas de la silla. A la Uchiha le pareció una pose bastante imponente, pues eso era él. Sasuke intimidaba, no era intimidado. Sasuke ordenaba, no ordenado; así de sencillo.

― Vale. – Respondió Karin, cerrando los ojos.

Siguieron en silencio, hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a surgir de entre las cortinas, tornándolas a un amarillo pálido. Sasuke se levantó, molesto por que le habían despertado, para cerrarlas aún más. Las tomó y cerró, hasta que los rayos del sol no se veían en la habitación. Se giró para encontrarse con algo que lo deslumbró, sacudiéndolo desde lo más profundo de sí, pues era ni más ni menos que Karin, con sus largas pestañas negras, que se arqueaban como olas en el mar, rodeada de raices rojas, que se aferraban a la almohada alrededor de ella, pareciendo un sol ardiente.

Dicen que el pecado inicia con el vistazo de algo puro, lo cual no debe ser corrompido. El pecado que se escurre por las venas de un joven, pues al ver su objeto, surge en él el deseo mismo, y el deseo estaba ahí, frente a él, retándolo a pecar, retándolo a dejar de ser él mismo.

Que injusto era dios.

Que injusta era la vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**disculpen la tardanza, pero esta semana y la pasada es de locos. Viajé y no pude actualizar, y a parte tengo examen mañana, pero aquí estoy con los siguientes capítulos.**

**Disfrútenlos!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

_dedico este capítulo a todos los que comentan y me alientan a continuar escribiéndola. Significa mucho para mi.  
¡Gracias!_

* * *

**よろしく (yoroshiku/Recuerdos)**

No tardaron en darla de alta del hospital, pues había podido recuperar su movilidad y su estado mental relativamente normal. El día estaba precioso, pero a pesar de que el sol brillaba en su totalidad y el clima era refrescante, la pobre Uchiha seguía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke había tratado de animarla, llevándola ―una vez que habían salido del hospital― a comer helado, o sencillamente a pasear por ahí, pero muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella continuaba ensimismada, apartada, y aquello comenzaba a molestarle.

Los días habían pasado, y aunque Sakura le había dicho a Sasuke que llevase a Karin a la escuela, pues aquello la distraería, él se negó, pero cuando ella le dijo que, sería bueno internarla en un colegio mixto, a el Uchiha le pareció una buena opción.

Quizás Sasuke no lo notaba, pero la Haruno sí que lo hacía, pues cuando Karin se encontraba con el Uchiha, en ella brillaba algo en sus ojos que Sakura supo interpretar demasiado bien, pues ella misma miraba de aquella forma a Sasuke.

Amor.

La chiquilla como solía nombrar mentalmente a la Uchiha, gozaba de privilegios que ni ella como futura esposa tenía. Podía notar como a ella le temblaban ligeramente las manos al caminar sujetada de Sasuke, también la atrapaba mirar furtivamente al Uchiha, y podía ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un bonito color rosa, cosa que a Sakura le molestaba aún más.

Los días pasaban, y se transformaron en semanas. Para el mes, Karin ya comenzaba a volver a su estado anímico gracias a las distintas salidas de "recuperación" que Sasuke tenía con ella. Nadaba en la alberca, hablaba con todo el personal, y hasta comía con normalidad; el susto había pasado y comenzaba a tornarse en un mal recuerdo. En cuanto a Fugaku, este había sido trasladado a su hogar, sin que Karin supiese, puesto que si lo hacía, Sasuke estaba seguro que recaería de nueva cuenta. Lo habían colocado en el último cuarto de la mansión, cerca del ático. El Uchiha contrató a una enfermera de tiempo completo, la cual se encargaba de cuidar y monitorear los avances de Fugaku, avisando cualquier movimiento a Sasuke. El día que lo habían trasladado a la mansión, Sasuke sacó a pasear a Karin, se sentía extraño el llevar a una adolescente al cine, donde vieron Stoker, película que de alguna forma resultó incomodando a Sasuke (India y su tío Charlie se enamoran, pero de una manera más perturbadora que de la manera convencional), y después de haber terminado la función, la llevó a comer fast food.

Era increíble lo fuerte que ella era, había pasado por una infancia dura ―según le contó Inue― y aunque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le había sucedido en sí, su actitud era lo que le hacía saberlo.

Ambos comían en un silencio cómodo, habían pedido una hamburguesa con papas fritas, y Sasuke notaba como en ratos Karin lo miraba, por extraño que pareciese, el Uchiha sentía que ella quería decirle algo, hasta que Karin alejó su refresco ―el cual había estado sorbiendo― y se enderezó para poner ambas manos sobre la mesa de madera lustrada.

― Sasuke – dijo ella, con voz firme – No había tenido oportunidad de darte las gracias, ya sabes, por lo sucedido con...

― No es necesario, Karin – Interrumpió él, tratándola como igual.

― Claro que es necesario, si no hubieras llegado, yo no me habría recuperado tan rápido, porque...

―Basta. – interrumpió de nueva cuenta, con voz firme pero suave.

El solo pensar que Karin hubiese podido ser ultrajada por su propio padre, le llenó de un asco y desesperación que no podía describir. En un impulso, estiró su mano cubrir la de la Uchiha. Ella se sobresaltó, más no deshizo el agarre, subió su mirada a Sasuke, y este veía como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, cosa que le pareció adorable.

¿Adorable?

― Gracias. – Musitó Karin.

Sasuke no supo si se lo decía por el haberla salvado, o por haberla tomado de la mano.

Sonó el celular del Uchiha y este retiró la mano con rapidez, sacándolo del trance en que había estado. Vio que era un mensaje de Inue y lo abrió.

De: INUE

Ya instalaron al señor en la habitación que has dispuesto, pueden volver.

― ¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó la Uchiha.

Sasuke se levantó y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa. Un mesero corrió hacia él, recibiéndolo el dinero.

―Quédese con el cambio – dijo Sasuke, volteó a Karin y le ordenó – Andando, vámonos a casa.

Regresaron a la mansión, y como aún el sol estaba a la vista, Karin decidió que sería bueno nadar un rato. Le encantaba nadar, pues ahí drenaba todo lo que sentía, y como mientras nadaba, recordaba a su hermano y lo que le pasó, no podía evitar llorar ante ello, pues ahora que Ryonuuske había muerto, no le quedaba más nadie en quién confiar, si bien Inue la escuchaba, no sentía el mismo nivel de conexión que con su fallecido hermano. Ahí entraba lo bueno de estar mojada de pies a cabeza, pues las lágrimas pasaban desapercibidas cuando lo hacía, en recuerdo a su ex vida, en recuerdo a su hermano, e Inue no le cuestionaba nada, porque de ser lo contrario, lo haría, y no era que no le tuviese confianza, era porque no quería compartir su dolor, quería aprender a cargarlo ella misma.

― Karin. – Escuchó que una voz ronca y baja le llamaba en el exterior de la piscina.

Se dejó flotar por el agua para salir a la superficie, y cuando llegó, se pasó una mano por el rostro para quitar el exceso de agua y una vez que tuvo la visión más clara, lo vio ahí parado, en toda su gloria.

A pesar de haberse separado hacía poco, Karin se alegró de que siguiera ahí, pues de alguna forma la hacía sentir más segura. Colocó ambas manos en la escalerilla y comenzó a subir para llegar al suelo mojado, corrió a la silla donde estaba su toalla y se secó el largo cabello rojizo, haciéndolo a un lado de su rostro y al instante sintió una electricidad ―provocada quien sabe por qué― en la nuca y su cuello, por lo que se apresuró a ponerse la toalla sobre los hombros. Se giró y corrió a donde el Uchiha.

― Sasuke – dijo ella, mirándolo con fijeza.

Era imponente. Su estatura de metro ochenta y cinco la sobrepasaba por mucho, tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo, al igual que él que tenía que agacharla para verla a ella, pues apenas media uno cuarenta, por lo que las diferencias entre ambos ―por no agregar las edades― eran notorias. A Karin le molestaba dicha diferencia de altura, asó que arrastró con rapidez una silla, subiéndose a ella y quedando a una altura decente como para mirarle sin sentirse intimidada.

―Ahora sí – musitó muy segura y ladeando la sonrisa – Creí que ya te habías ido, Sasuke.

― Solo me he quedado para decirte que mañana visitarás la empresa, pasaré por ti a las siete de la mañana.

― ¿Siete? – preguntó incrédula – Dios, no.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza para mirar al piso y reprimir una sonrisa. Le había parecido tan mona con aquella cara apucherada. Volvió a elevar la cabeza y con voz firme afirmó que pasaría por ella a tal hora, según él, Karin debía conocer el edificio para poder comprender en qué familia estaba y si es que surgían dudas o problemas, a donde podría llegar para resolverlas. De mala gana, Karin asintió, se bajó de la silla, y por puro impulso, tomó la mano del Uchiha para no resbalarse. Le pareció tan grande y cálida, por lo que alzó la visto y además no pudo evitar tener un ataque de sinceridad.

― Estás muy cálido.

El Uchiha la miró pasible, y ella no apartaba la vista, por alguna razón, no podía apartarlos, sus ojos negros eran tan profundos y muy dentro de él, podía ver que era amable, que se preocupaba por los suyos, muy a diferencia de lo que había visto en los de ese horrible hombre, que solo se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, y de solo recordarlo, le asqueaba, aún más que la hubiese tratado de violar de aquella horrorosa manera.

― ¡Joven Sasuke! – llamó gritando la voz de Inue, cosa que le sorprendió a Karin.

¿Se había escuchado... enojada?

Sasuke apartó la vista de Karin, pero con su mano aún sujeta de la de ella, inclusive la Uchiha sentía como la apretaba más, pero no de manera brutal.

― Modera tu tono, Inue. – musitó con enojo Sasuke.

― L-lo siento, joven – se disculpó con arrepentimiento ella – Solo para decirle que el camión de mudanzas ya ha llegado, y sus pertenencias están siendo bajadas.

Karin abrió los ojos tanto que de ellos parecían salir halos de luces, como cuando uno está quemando leña y de ella se desprenden, elevándose al cielo. No podía creer lo que oía, Sasuke se cambiaría ahí, con ella, vivirían cerca y no habría la necesidad de temer por las noches y encerrarse en el armario por miedo a que llegase Fugaku. Con Sasuke ahí, ella se sentiría sin dudas segura.

― Bien, puedes retirarte. – ordenó el Uchiha.

Sasuke apartó el agarre de Karin, pero a ella no le importó, pues estaría con él a partir de, quizás, ese día. Ella alzó su vista de nueva cuenta y con mucha intensidad y anhelo en la mirada le dijo:

― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Sasuke?

― Hmmp, ahora tengo que rendirte cuentas – Dijo con voz seria, pero Karin supo que de alguna manera bromeaba.

La Uchiha comenzó a reír, era gracioso ver los intentos de querer bromear de Sasuke, y más con aquella cara que parecía la más estoica de todas. De alguna forma, notó como el Uchiha ladeaba sus labios, ¿A caso le estaba sonriendo? Bien y podría ser cosa suya, pero le pareció el gesto más cercano que él le había ofrecido a lo largo del día. Era afortunada de tener, por fin, a alguien que cuidaba de ella. Confiar en alguien que no le haría daño, porque sin duda, estaba al cien por ciento segura que él no la lastimaría, pues cuando vio que entraba a rescatarla aquél día, vislumbró eso en la profundidad de sus ojos.

Karin terminó de secarse y se enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura, Sasuke le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dio un empujoncito para que se apresurase a ingresar en la casa, y ella río mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo y corría para meterse, meneando su larga cabellera que goteaba cuando su cabello rojizo caía. Iba tan en lo suyo que chocó con alguien en la entrada del jardín, alzó su vista y se encontró con unos ojos jade. Era Sakura.

―Hola, Karin-chan. – saludó la Haruno.

―Ha, hola. – Respondió ella secamente.

Se apartó para irse corriendo e ir mojado con sus pies el suelo, Inue le gritó que fuera más lento, pues podría resbalarse, así que desaceleró y subió con cuidado las escaleras para así llegar a su cuarto, pero se consternó, pues escuchaba pitidos constantes en el último cuarto del pasillo, y como la curiosidad era algo a lo que no podía resistirse, comenzó a dirigirse con lentitud a él. De alguna manera su mano ya había llegado a la perilla, por lo que comenzó a girarla, pero Inue llegó a tiempo para llamar su atención.

―Karin – Dijo en un tono muy serio.

La Uchiha soltó el pomo sobresaltada, pues no había oído llegar a Inue, ella se alejó de la puerta y corrió a donde la ama de llaves. Ella la observaba, atenta, había faltado poco para que hubiese abierto la puerta, y fue una verdadera suerte el que llegase a tiempo. Debía de ser más cuidadosa.

―Inue, ¿Qué es ese sonido de el cuarto? – cuestionó la Uchiha.

―Solo la están remodelando, Karin, no te preocupes. – respondió Inue.

Karin asintió. Aunque le parecía demasiado callado como para que alguien estuviese remodelándola, debía de conformarse con aquella respuesta por el momento. Entró a su cuarto e Inue le preparó la tina y ella se dedicó a desvestirse. Pronto ―recordó― sería su cumpleaños número trece, pronto habría pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su hermano, y de cualquier forma, comenzarían a pasar los años, y ella seguiría creciendo, dejando a su hermano en los eternos siete años, agachó la cabeza y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, haciendo que este sangrara y pudiendo sentir el sabor a hierro de su sangre. Solo con el dolo podía darse una idea de lo que sufrió su hermano, exhalando sus últimos suspiros de vida.

― ¡Por dios, Karin! – exclamó asustada Inue – ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

La ama de llaves corrió fuera del cuarto, seguramente en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Karin se acercó al espejó y pudo ver como la sangre que surgía de su boca, recorría su mandíbula y bajaba por gotitas en su cuerpo, hasta llegar a donde sus apenas senos, comenzaban a crecer. Estando desnuda, con sangre corriendo por su pecho, no le importó en lo más mínimo, pues sabía que eso no era nada en comparación con lo que Ryonuuske había sufrido. No le importaba.

De la puerta entró Sasuke con el botiquín, cosa que siguió sin importarle a Karin, pues el dolor era su hermano, la sangre era la muerte que ella debió tener. Sasuke le limpió la sangre, incluyendo la de la boca, le ordenó que sorbiera agua del lava manos y la escupiese, obviamente salió un charco rojo. Una vez enjuagada su boca, le limpió con algodón por dentro, la abertura que tenía al interior de su labio, se lo dejó ahí hasta que el trocito se tornó carmesí, y después se lo reemplazó con uno nuevo.

― Presiona la herida con esto, anda. – Ordenó Sasuke.

Karin obedeció sin rechistar, lo presionó justo como él decía hasta que sintió, dejó de emanar sangre de la herida. Inue llegó con una bata y tapó a la Uchiha, resguardando su fino cuerpo bajo una suavidad que solo las toallas con tal calidad ―y que solo las personas de mucho dinero podían comprar― que emanó una calidez brutal, y la pobre de Karin no podía hacer más que recordar a su hermano, ¡Había muerto tan joven! Tan, pero tan joven, que no podía parar de culparse por su muerte.

Sasuke se levantó, y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes girarse y toparse con la mirada perdida de Karin, y de alguna manera, ella pudo ver de nuevo, colocar sus pies en la tierra y continuar en este mundo.

― Eres más fuerte que esto. – Dijo Sasuke, y se volvió a ir.

Oh, tenía razón, y se lo recordó. Como el proceso de selección de Darwin, Karin había sobrevivido, y esa era la única verdad. Debía de superarlo.


End file.
